The Darkness in Revenge
by Fairytale Dreamer
Summary: Batman is still a foe to Gotham, but struggles to prove he is here to help. His luck might change with the creation of a new villian: the joker. A mysterious woman comes to the dark crusader needing help in defeating their same enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey Batman lovers! Hope you like my fanfic on the dark crusader. Take note that these characters are not all mine, sadly. But anyways, R&R por favor! Thanks!

* * *

This story isn't an easy one to tell, especially in the beginning. All I know is that every beginning to stories like these bombs. So, I'm just gonna tell it the way I remember it happening. And speaking of bombs, that's where I'll start. It began on the first summer's night in downtown Gotham, in a big explosion…

Fire raised above the tops of the old warehouse building, just as an annoying pest of Gotham, Frankie Napier, runs out of the building with two big lugs to his car. They jump in and begin to drive away. Frankie looks back and sighs, "That outta stop that mangy pest! Who does he think he is anyway? A crazy man dressed as a rodent; that's depressing! Anyways, this is my city, soon enough, and then he won't be able to do anything about it!"

Just as Frankie spit those words out of his mouth, a black fist punched through the roof of the car, causing the driver to swerve on the road. Shuddering in terror of the black knight, Frankie got out his gun as the courageous hero pried open the roof. Frankie took three shots, only causing the dark one to flinch, nothing more.

Suddenly, the hero reached in and grabbed Frankie and drew him close, gruffly saying, "I'll let you off easy Napier. Come with me quietly and I'll make sure Gordon gives you a nice jail cell with only one cellmate!"

"Thanks for the offer rodent, but I'm un-amused with you!" Frankie punched his attacker in the face multiple times, finally causing him to fall back causing the driver to hit the wheel hard. Now unconscious, the driver has no control over the car, causing it to head in the direction of the pier, ultimately into the water surrounding Gotham.

The dark knight looks over his shoulder at this, and he quickly pulls himself out of the top of the car. With the switch of the button on his belt, his wings spread wide and he took one last look at Frankie and said, "Hopefully the bottom of Gotham River is more amusing to you Napier!" and then he flew off.

Turning towards the front of the car, Frankie screamed as he and his associates found themselves falling off of the pier face-first into the river. The drop was so steep, that the impact from hitting the water killed them instantly.

Standing on a roof building nearby, Batman sighs and thinks to himself, 'Another one dead. Why is it these guys never want to settle for jail? Most of these crime lords are crazier than I am.'

Seeing the bat signal in the sky, Batman goes off, defending someone else in the night.

Far away from there, in New York City, another warehouse in inhibited with people. One man is standing high on a catwalk above the great mixtures of chemicals, smiling triumphantly at his cohorts who are down below the mix holders over the dead policemen's bodies.

But then, from out of the shadows, a woman with a gun walks slowly towards the man on the catwalk, "Hands in the air Jack!" she yells at him.

Realizing who she was, Jack did as she says and smiles, "Took you long enough to find me ey darlin'?"

"Shut up," she snaps, "You deserve to die for the mayhem you caused. Not only here tonight, but also on your other little escapades!"

Jack only laughs hysterically, which the woman hates. Then he leans over to her and whispers, "You're the one in the mousetrap, darlin'!"

With a wave of his finger, Jack's men began to fire at the woman, causing her to duck low. Taking out another gun, she jumps up and begins to shoot down at them. She hits two, and the rest flee from the scene as cop sirens blare in the distance.

Putting one gun back on her belt, she turns back to Jack, who backhands her to the floor. Aggravated, she takes her leg and kicks him in the groin. As Jack winces, the girl stands up and punches him over and over. Finally, Jack rests his head on the railing and screams out for mercy.

Hesitantly, the girl thinks a moment, and then says, "Alright, fine! I'll spare your pathetic life and give you to the cops!"

Suddenly, Jack turns his bloody face towards her and sneers, "I don't think so!" and in a flash, he pulls her gun from her belt and shoots her in the side. Falling to the ground, the girl breathes heavily in pain. Looking up at the loony, she asks him, "You only gave me a flesh wound; why?"

Jack, clicking the gun again, simply states, "My dear, you have been a_very_ bothersome pest this past month and I've decided: I'm going to torture you until you_beg _for me to kill you! That's I promise I will keep!"

Raising the gun back up, he laughs hysterically at her. Raging, the girl picks up her other gun, aiming it at his grinning face, "Only in Hell!" and shoots him in the face. Because of her wound, her aim if off; only leaving Jack in a world of pain with a wound to his face. The pain is so great that he loses his balance, and falls backwards over the railing down into one of the great tanks of a green chemical. Picking herself up, the girl looks over the railing down into the tub of the powerful chemical, not seeing one bubble appear.


	2. Skeptical Encounter

Two months and two weeks later…

I've been sitting here in my dark lounge room for the past half hour. I wonder why the city has been so quiet the past couple of months. It's all too curious; something has to be going on underneath the surface of this crooked city. Just as I began to lose myself in my thoughts, the bat signal shines high in the cloudy sky, over the Wayne Mansion. Quickly, I get up and press one of my desk's secret switches, causing the European rug on the floor to open. I jump down into the darkness, landing on an elevator taking me deep into the caves. Before I could realize it, I'm back on the streets of Gotham in the Bat mobile.

Stealthily, I get up on the roof of the locked up building where the signal is kept. However, looking around, Gordon is mysteriously missing. Suddenly, I hear a subtle but reflexive type noise and grab a weapon off my belt ready to fight, "Whose there?"

"Put down your weapon," says a stern female voice, "I'm not here to fight you."

Looking over to the far side of my left, I can see a dark figure in the shadows. All I can make out of the woman is very long dark hair, tall, deep voice, and a tight outfit on. Still skeptical, I lower my weapon, but leave it in hand, "What do you want?"

"There's a _very_ big threat heading your way," she says, tossing a small object straight at me. Instinctively, I catch the object with my free hand, and study it. It's a playing card, with a purple joker printed onto it.

"'The Joker', as he has trained many to call him by, has recently arrived in Gotham. He was one of the biggest mayhem maniacs in New York City, but he suddenly decided to come here. From what I understand he's been here for about a month, planning something big I presume."

"Does he have any connections with the past big crime lords here?" I say gruffly, watching as the woman moves slowly back and forth on the edge of the building.

"Yes; he's got connections with mainly the ones you've already taken care of. So, if I were you, I'd watch your back. He's probably got a bone to pick with you about your meddling in the city's affairs."

Extremely curious at this point, I find myself asking, "What about you? Why are you telling me all of this?"

Stopping in her tracks, the woman again faces me, saying defensively, "I'm just laying the cards down on the table; you're the one who needs to play them."

Enough of her chatter, I grip my metal bat boomerang and slowly step closer, "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You of all people should know," she says, aware of my approach, "There isn't trust in the underworld of Gotham; there hasn't been for a very long time. Don't take my heads up lightly."

Just then, I throw the weapon. It flies at her; however, the woman jumps up into a flip and backwards off the side of the building. The bat boomerang returns to me in seconds and I run to the ledge to see where she fell. But she was gone.

Afterward, the building door swings open, and Commissioner Gordon comes out with a gun in hand yelling, "Alright, you punks better scram! This place is off limits to civilians…Batman! Wha- what's going on?"

"Just got a tip on a new threat," I say, throwing the card at him, and then jump off the roof heading back to the Bat mobile.

"The Joker," I say to myself, "It's an underworld indeed."

The next morning, work at Wayne Enterprise is busier than ever. Pulling up at the front of the building, Alfred puts the Rolls Royce in park, then turns to say, "Good luck today at work Master Bruce, I'm sure it'll be a very hectic day by the looks of things."

"I'll keep that in mind," I say getting out. He is right; it will be a long day.

Just as things began winding down hours upon hours later, I think of the night before, and what the inexplicable woman had said. Pressing a button for my secretary, I say, "Janice, could you get someone in the department to print out files on the crimes committed in Gotham this past month?"

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne." She says helpfully.

Not but ten minutes later, Janice comes into the room with all the files. Ecstatic, I stand up and take them from her saying, "That was extremely fast Janice, thanks. I'm really impressed with your efficiency."

"As much as I'd like to take the credit Mr. Wayne, I didn't go through these files. One of my assistants did it for me. She's very good."

Pushing it aside, too anxious on the files, I wave her away saying, "Well send her my gratitude and that I'm deeply grate…" I trail off, interested in the files I'm reading.

"I'm sure you are." The secretary mutters under her breath, leaving the room.

Spending the next hour looking over the files, I become very aggravated with the lack of information on this 'Joker' character. But just as the work seemed too extreme, the Bat signal lights up the sky. Sighing, I get up and mutter to myself, "Finally, I'm getting no where with this crap!"


	3. Failed Attempts

Gotham's oldest and most famous building, besides Wayne Enterprises, is Gotham Laboratory; which unfortunately, is being robbed. Sirens blared throughout the building as the burglars made their get-away just as the police turned the corner. Sneakily, they cut the opposite corner so fast that the police are oblivious to their escape. The two sleek black cars drove away, as the gang in the second one rejoiced relieved. However, everyone in the first car stayed silent and focused, hiding their stolen files of some importance to the lab, eager to get to their hideout in time before anything funny happens…

As soon as that thought has taken effect, Batman's Tumbler came into view, riding up behind the second car. The thieves began shooting at him, but the bullets only bounced off the car. The driver in the first car picked up a walkie-talkie and screamed, "We've got the Bat on our tail; plan B!"

As soon as the driver finished, a purple motorcycle came out of a small alley and drove up beside the first car. Batman watched as he dodged the bullets of the second car, seeing someone from the first car hand off some files to the guy on the motorcycle. Immediately, Batman knew that he had to follow the motorcycle; obviously the gang didn't want that information found. However, as he followed the bike, he found himself having to stop abruptly as the bike turned a sharp corner into a very thin, long alleyway. There was no where to back up and go up and over the buildings; so, Batman decided he had to continue without the Tumbler.

However, as soon as he got out of the Bat mobile, he heard a loud whistle. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the woman from the other night, straddling a jet black motorcycle, with a matching black helmet on. Without hesitation, Batman got on the back of it and she drove off after the purple biker. Batman was impressed with her driving skills, seeing her dodge the obstacles the purple biker had laid in the very small path. Then suddenly, tons of garbage cans are laid before them, and the girl reflexively takes her bike and almost leans on the side of the building, and then came back down again.

Staying serious, Batman warned her by saying, "Don't do that again!"

The woman grinned from inside her helmet, and said, "I thought you were used to flying over buildings Bats, this isn't much different!"

"Yeah, I'm not driving!" He darkly added.

"Hey, you wanted a ride, I'm giving you one. Besides, I'll bet you can't do it better than I can!"

Finally, they come very close to the end of the alley, gaining on the purple biker. He flies out into the open street, and the woman and Batman come right after him. The purple biker takes a hard left and drives towards the lower levels of the city. Just as the woman gets in the range of the biker, Batman readies his Batarang. However, he stops himself when the biker suddenly ejects himself from the bike and went up to a large bar above, where one of his gang was waiting to lift him up.

Worried, Batman said, "Stop!"

Just as she did, one of the men above threw down a grenade, and the girl turned and sped around. Suddenly, the grenade went off, forcing the girl the fly even faster down the road. But as the fire settled, they turned back around only to find the biker and the gang member gone, no trace of the bike or where they went.

Turning around to look at him, the girl asked, "You didn't by any chance happen to throw a tracking device onto the bike, did you?"

Coldly, Batman replied, "No. You weren't close enough to him. If I had been driving this wouldn't have happened; they wouldn't have gotten away."

Surprisingly, the girl lifted up the dark front of her helmet, only to reveal her two violet eyes, "Listen, I know that I'm a skilled driver. Now, I did the best I could tonight, just like I do every night. And as hard as it is to comprehend, we both failed tonight. And I'm sure this wasn't you're first failed attempt either."

Batman suddenly thought of Frankie Napier, whom he failed to save from the car at the beginning of summer. It had been eating away at him; he knew that Napier was meant for jail, not death. However, Batman was still aggravated with the girl, and simply ordered her, "Let's go."

Her deep violet eyes narrowed at his response, and she revved the engine and drove back to his car saying, "You truly are a loner Bats."

The girl stopped smoothly as they approached his Tumbler and Batman swiftly got off and turned around to the girl curiously, "I thought you said you'd just lay the cards out for me, and that I had to play them. What would you call tonight?"

"Hey, I didn't play any cards," she defended herself, putting her small visor back down over her face, "I'm just watching your back."

Batman got into the Tumbler and told her, "I don't need anyone watching my back. Besides, I'd worry about your own."

"Why do you say that?" the girl asked.

"Even though you haven't breathed a word of it, I know you're more involved than you're letting on."

The girl was silent for a minute, and then said, "You're pretty clever, I guess I'll be seeing you then." And quickly, she sped off.

Beginning to drive back to the cave, Batman knew that he had gotten to her. And even though she did help him that night, he was still hesitant.

Disappointed from the night before, Bruce went to Wayne Enterprises aggravated and astringent. He wanted so badly to figure out what files were stolen, but apparently the robbers had burned the rest of the files in that wing of the lab, so no one knew which file was actually stolen.

Seeing a few sexy co-workers come his way, Bruce put on his act of flirtatious charm and treated the girls to lunch, since he had strolled in at noon. The two girls headed towards his huge office to order something, and Bruce straggled behind to check them out. But in the process, he managed to be knocked out by a person hurriedly coming by. Papers went flying, embarrassing Bruce, but he smoothly didn't show it.

Politely, he asked, "Rough day so far?"

"Yeah," The person he had bumped into was in fact a young woman; but not the most attractive one. She crouched over the papers, but Bruce could see she was very short. She had a loose messy brown haired bun, dull green eyes behind thick brown spectacles. The girl's face was ghastly, looking as though she hadn't slept in weeks and wasn't wearing any makeup. She was wearing a dark grey suit, completely covering herself, showing her introverted character.

Looking up at Bruce for the first time, the girl looked surprised and embarrassed and quietly apologized, "I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne; I didn't mean to bump into you like that! I was just trying to make these copies for the next board meeting which starts in oh," she checked her watch, "two minutes! Mr. Lanesberry didn't tell me until a few seconds ago!"

"It's quite alright," Bruce said looking into his office; the two girls inside were ordering food and looking at him flirtatiously. But then, he glanced back at the girl, and she had already sped down the hallway to deliver the papers. Curiously, he watched her leave; 'what an odd girl', he thought to himself.

After Bruce had his fill of the girls and finished around his office, he decided to head home early that night, sure that the signal would light up again. That was far more intriguing than this job; but he knew he had to keep up his reputation as the spoiled rich playboy.

However, as he left the office, he passed by a small cubical that stood out immensely. Papers and files were scattered everywhere, and the person behind the desk was covered in the face by The Gotham Times, and a poor but accurate picture of Batman was on the front.

When he cleared his throat loudly, he wasn't surprised to see the same mess of a girl put down the magazine, and her tedious green eyes almost popped out of her head, "Oh Mr. Wayne!" she said startled, trying to clean up the mess, "What um, what can I do for you this evening?"

Bruce smiled at the girl, and replied simply, "How is that magazine? Are you buying into that superhero act just like everyone else?"

Looking up at him, the girl said, confidently for the first time, "You mean Batman? I'm surprised to hear that from you; someone as smart as you can obviously predict that he isn't out to destroy our city. And besides, there isn't any more damage to be done to this place, if I can say so. I think he really does want to help us."

Suddenly, Bruce started laughing. He couldn't help it; the girl was charming. However, the laugh didn't go over too well, because the girl got out of her chair, grabbed her suitcase and headed down the stairs to the main entrance.

Realizing quickly that she was a serious person, Bruce followed her and explained, "I'm deeply sorry Miss. I just thought your comment was humorous; I'm not too sure about this 'Batman' guy."

The girl nodded and agreed, "You and a good many seem to believe that. Well, I guess I can't be mad at you for thinking that; I'm sorry, it's just been a hectic couple of weeks. Oh, did those files I printed out for you help?"

"What files?" Bruce asked, but then remembered the other night, "Oh so you're the one who's so efficient with her work? From what I saw tonight, I wouldn't expect that from someone like you."

"The best workers are usually the ones that have the biggest mess; at least, that's the plainest way I can put it," she started laughing at herself nervously.

Finally, Bruce said, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Bruce Wayne." He stuck out his hand, causing the girl to grin.

"I've already figured that one out on my own Mr. Wayne." She replied, shaking his hand, "I'm Alena Barrington. But please, call me Allie; everyone else does."

"Okay then Allie," he glanced over her shoulder, seeing Alfred waiting outside. He looked back at her and asked, "My rides here. Do you want us to drop you off at home?"

"Oh, that would be asking too much Mr. Wayne," she replied shyly, "Besides, I've got my own. Thank you though. Goodnight Mr. Wayne." And she left the building, struggling to stay balanced on her high heels.

"Goodnight," Bruce replied far after she left. He went out the same double doors as well, wondering why this weird girl was so interesting.


	4. The Mystery of Allie

In the dark underground of Gotham, a hidden mobster relaxes comfortably in his chair at the head of a large table. All the men assembled at the table are some of the sneakiest wanted gangsters of Gotham, wondering why they have all been brought to this man's presence. However, the room is dark, and they can't even see the man.

"Joker," one of them asked, "Why did you invite us here? And why is it so dark?"

"You're questions will be answered in due time," Joker replied, "What I want you guys to do first is to give me all the details on this 'Bat-freak' that has been annoying my men these past couple nights. Cause from what I've heard; he's tempered with many of your people's affairs."

"Batman? He's been a threat for almost a year now; he's locked up guys like Crane, and even put Frankie Napier at the bottom of Gotham River a few months back. That's why we've been laying low since that event. Let's face it; Batman's taken back Gotham to its original form-"

"There is no way in Hell that I'll let that happen!" Joker snapped.

"But there's nothing you can do; he's-"

However, before the man could finish, Joker pulled out a small pistol and shot him in the chest, causing the man to fall to the floor. The others froze in their seats with fear, but then Joker laughed teasingly, causing the room to go into laughter nervously as well.

Finally, Joker stopped, causing the men to stop as well. Then, he rose from his chair for the first time and stated, "I have a plan gentlemen that not even 'Bat-Brains' will be able to stop. All I ask of you fine businessmen is the use of your men and whatever weapons you have that I might find useful while taking over this God forsaken city. In return, I offer you each a piece of the city to do whatever you like with. So fellas, what d'ya say?"

At that moment, the lights came on, and many of the men held in their surprised gasps. They had not seen Joker in a while, and now it seemed as though they still haven't seen him. His face was completely white, hair green, and lips red with a great grin. On top of that, his purple suit almost blinded the men into a creepy fright. From their silence, Joker smiled even bigger, "Good! Now, let's take a look at some files I've picked up just recently-"

"Um, sir?" said a soft voice from the door to the office, "I have the files you asked for."

Allie looked quietly but confidently around the room, looking for Bruce. He wasn't there, so, Allie walked up to his desk to lay down the papers. But just as she stretched out her hand, someone took them smoothly from her. Surprised, Allie turned to see Bruce standing next to her, faintly smiling.

"Oh, you startled me Mr. Wayne!" she said, curious of where he had come from.

"Allie, you can call me Bruce; I'm not like some of the other bosses in this corporation. I'm actually human."

He and Allie chuckled, but she stopped much before he did. Finally, she asked, "Your secretary said that I had to deliver these directly to you, and that you had to ask me something. What else is there that I can do for you?"

"Nothing you would expect Allie. You see, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight. I have reservations at the Ritz and -"

"No, thank you for asking me though," she quickly cut him off, beginning to leave his office, "I don't think I'd be able to go; lots to do you know. Anyways,"

But as she turned to leave, Bruce called to her, "I know you don't have any more work to do tonight; I checked."

Turning, Allie looked at him, alert, "I appreciate you checking on my work, but I do have a life you know. Not everything evolves around your Enterprise."

Moving over to her, he said, "I don't want to sound forward Allie, but I know you're lying. I've tried inviting you the last two days through my secretary; but you haven't responded. Why don't you want to go out with me? I promise, it's just dinner."

He smiled kindly, causing Allie to look into his deep blue eyes. However, she quickly looked to a spot on the floor next to him, and simply said, "It's no secret; the life you live Bruce," suddenly, Bruce felt a great pain in his chest. _Does she know?_ He thought worriedly, trying to act cool.

But then, she finished, "'Gotham's Playboy of the Year', I've seen you come into this office so many times with girls. And now suddenly, we meet, and all you're interested in is me. I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play; but I'm better than those, excuse me for saying so, sluts you usually 'hang out' with. I'm sorry, but I'm going to decline your offer once again. Goodnight Mr. Wayne; I need to be heading home."

She looked at him coldly once more with her simple green eyes, and then left him standing there, completely ashamed and shattered. Slowly, he turned around and went to his desk, leaning over it disgracefully. How he hated the horrible image he had to uphold just to keep his heroic actions a secret. Suddenly, Bruce had a thought. Despite what she had said, Bruce was determined to find out what Allie was all about. So, seeing that it was dark already, he went over to his closet where he had come from earlier, that had a direct line to the bat cave through a secret door.

Pushing a few numbers to open a wardrobe from inside the wall, his bat suit was revealed quickly, and he hurried to get it on. Just as he put on his mask, someone knocked at the door. Panicking, Batman shut the closet behind him and opened up a hatch just at his feet, sending him straight down to the sewer. Once safe there, he came up and out into the back alleys of Gotham, just around the corner of Wayne Enterprises. Going high over the alley, Batman could see Allie leave the building and head down the street, into the darkness.

He followed her closely above; darker than the night sky. He watched as Allie read through 'Gotham Times' and push her glasses up her face. After a moment or two, she looked up and took off her glasses. Putting them and the paper away, she walked with confidence and alertness to her surroundings. A couple of bums came up to her asking for money, and she declined them, speeding up her pace. Naturally, they followed eager to see what they could do to her. After she turned a corner, one grabbed her arm and swung her against a wall, causing Allie's head to ache from the hit. The other man joined the first and they took her suitcase away from her. Allie tried to scream for help, but her mouth was quickly covered by the first man and she was held up by her neck with his other hand. After struggling, she decided to knee him in the groin and when he fell to the ground, she quickly ran from them. However, she tripped from her short heels and fell to the ground.

The two men approached her just as she lifted up her head. Whimpering, Allie attempted to think of something to do, but could only feel a burning pain from her neck where she had almost been choked. The two men smiled at the defenseless woman, and began to come down over her. However, this was shortly altered by a black shadow coming from up above and hitting one man to the ground. The other approached the figure and tried punching him n the stomach. This only hurt the man's fist and was soon sent flying past the other hurt man, landing in some garbage.

Allie looked up at the dark figure just in time to see Batman turn to face her. Shocked, surprised, and grateful to see him, she was about to speak, but saw something behind him and yelled, "Watch-"

But before she said anymore, Batman had swooped her up and jumped high up into the air, taking her away from a third man she saw behind Batman with a gun. The man shot at them, but failed as Batman stretched out his wings, giving them air and more protection. After they got a few blocks over, Batman landed in an abandoned alleyway.

"Whew," Allie sighed as she checked her coat pocket for her wallet, which was still there.

"Did that suitcase of yours have anything important?" Batman asked in his deep voice.

"Oh, just some papers which I can easily make more copies of; so no." She brushed her messy hair behind her ears as she thought of how ridiculous her muddled bun must look. She looked back up at Batman, who oddly enough was still standing there. She had always figured that he was the type of hero who'd leave the victim once they were safe.

"Thank you Batman; it really is a blessing to have you around to help Gotham out." He nodded at her, but didn't leave. He only stared. Curious, but also very creped out, she looked into his dark eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"Um, is there some sort of reward you wanted? Cause I didn't think that was how you-"

"You work at Wayne Enterprises don't you?" He asked darkly.

Confused and even more frightened, she replied softly, "Yes. What's it to you, if I can ask?"

"Nothing, I just have connections with different people in this city; Commissioner Gordon, the Mayor, Bruce Wayne,"

"You know Bruce Wayne? No, let me rephrase that; you _talk_ to Bruce Wayne? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"He has lots of knowledge on what is going on in this city; he like the others I know contribute in helping me seek out the villains of this place, and to stop them from their destruction."

"Oh, I always figured Bruce was the kind of businessman that got handed everything and knew nothing about his work. You know the spoiled rich playboy. That's what he seems like in all the papers, and in his office I might add." Allie thought for a few moments, forgetting her fear by now, thinking of how disgusting she thought he was.

Aggravated with this, Batman took his 'Bruce Wayne' connection even further and said, "I see. But, isn't it obvious that his lifestyle is just false? Since you work with him, don't you know what he's actually like?"

Confused with the conversation they were having, Allie perused, "Yes, now that you bring it up. He is a nice person when you take the girls and money away, I guess if you think about it, but I've grown up not trusting in people like that. Do you honestly think deep down he's a decent person? Come on, you're Batman; you seek out what isn't good and bring it to justice. You're telling me he's really alright?"

"Yes, I believe he is. I don't know the purpose for his actions but, I can tell the good guys from the bad. And Bruce Wayne isn't one of them. You should know, you work for his company."

"I'm only working at Wayne Enterprises for the pay; I'm struggling to stay in this city. The option of having a good or bad boss doesn't really matter at this point; most of the city's corrupted anyways. I don't know, half the time, I feel like giving up. But, when I look at you," she dared to move her eyes up to his, her hands trembling a little, "I feel a sense of hope; like Gotham is actually going to be alright. And I have you to thank for that. And this whole 'Bruce Wayne' business, I'll think about. If you say he's not that bad, then I guess I should treat him with a little more respect. But still, I don't see why he'd go gallivanting around Gotham like he does. I wonder what he's trying to hide. Hmm." Allie thought for a moment, and then looked back at Batman, "Thank you again for saving me; I hope to run into you another time. But, I have to get home now, so I'll see you around, or not."

But as she walked off, Batman asked her, "Do you want a lift?"

Allie laughed and replied, "No, I think one time is definitely enough. I'm deathly afraid of heights!"

As soon as she said that, she turned the corner into the crowded streets of Gotham. Batman had the intention of following her, but he saw the Bat signal shine in the dark sky, and knew he had to go see Gordon.


	5. All I Want

"Good morning Janice!" Ms. Barrington said merrily the following morning, heading towards Bruce Wayne's office.

"Good morning Allie." Janice replied curiously, never having seen the girl so bright before.

Inside his office, Bruce was just hanging up the phone when Allie walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." She said somewhat cheerier than usual.

"Good morning, Ms. Barrington." He replied.

She came up to his desk, holding out some papers, "I have the information you wanted on the Gotham Laboratory."

"Thank you Ms. Barrington," he said dully, not looking up at her while he took the papers.

After a few moments, he lifted his head up, seeing that she was still standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked plainly.

Holding her hands tighter in front of her, she nodded, "Yes Mr. Wayne; I feel awful for the way I treated you yesterday. I had no right to insult you; I-I'm just not used to people paying attention to me, especially in this city. I guess you could say I don't exactly trust many people; once I get one idea about somebody that I don't like, I tend to excel on it and keep myself distanced."

After a brief moment of silence, Bruce comes from around his desk thinking, "You know, believe it or not, I know how you feel. I have a tendency to not be very trustworthy also. But yesterday, you weren't too far off on me. What I mean is, that whole issue about people labeling me as a 'playboy'. I mean, it's hard to explain, the way I go out with all those women and everything. It's just an image, that's not who I really am. You won't believe me but-"

"Actually, I think I know. Let me take a guess; you put that image of yourself out there so that the public doesn't find out about the actual important things in your life. Those things you cherish stay private and untouched by the rest of the city that so desperately wants a piece of you. So, how's my aim?"

Feeling surprised and confident, Bruce answered, "Right on target in fact."

Allie chuckled and looked down at her shoes, ignoring his gaze which she had grown to like. Completely intrigued, Bruce worked up the courage and asked, "Are you coming to my party tonight? The so-called 'Wayne Enterprise Extravaganza' the office has been mentioning."

"Oh, yes I was planning on it, if nothing else came up," she said honestly, "And of course, nothing else _did_ come up so, yes, I'll be there."

"Good," Bruce said simply, controlling his smile only to form a small crack in the corner of his mouth, "You can save a dance for me then."

He began to walk her towards the door, and she laughed softly, "I don't think that's a great idea; I'm not a dancer."

"I'm sure you're wonderful," he said with a slightly bigger smile than the last time, "See you tonight then?"

Allie smiled with only her lips, slyly, "Yeah, see you tonight Bruce."

At that moment, she turned and walked out of the door. Once she was gone, he smiled much bigger. That was the first time she had called him Bruce.

The cork flew through the air as one of the many butlers at the Wayne Manor opened another bottle of wine for the many guests scattered all around the ballroom. Tons of people were there; most were coworkers at Wayne Enterprise, some the bosses and some the assistants. And with the orchestra playing cheerfully, there seemed to be no unhappy faces in sight.

Walking around the room causally, Bruce smiled politely as his guests. Many people glanced at him behind his back, curious of his 'playboy' reputation that had been commented on in many of the papers. Even still, Bruce was in a tux, looking quite sharp, even though he was totally nervous. He went over to the bar and took a scotch and downed it in a second. Allie hadn't shown up yet, and the party had been going for over an hour now. Just then, he saw Alfred come down the white marble staircase and come up to him, looking at him curiously.

"Is everything alright, Master Bruce?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, yes Alfred. Just waiting for this dull party to end, you know what I mean?" he laughed encouragingly towards himself.

"I see," Alfred said, unconvinced, "May I ask Master Bruce, if you were expecting someone in particular to come here tonight?"

Bruce looked at Alfred then, knowing that his loyal friend could see straight through him. But still, he lied, "Do you see anyone here that would be worth talking to?"

Smiling suddenly, Alfred replied, "Actually, I believe I do." As he said this, he turned and looked away from Bruce.

Confused, Bruce came up to Alfred's side, wondering why he looked away from him. But as he did, he realized what Alfred was staring at. Bruce glanced at the top of the staircase, and then took a second, long, hard look. Standing there, holding onto the marble railing , was Allie. However, she didn't look like the same Allie that Bruce had been working with the past few weeks. Allie stood there, confident, with a long, tight fitted red and black dress on, the sleeves drooping past her shoulders, and the bottom flowed out elegantly towards the floor. Her hair was down for the first time, in long, curly brown locks going past her shoulder. Also, she wasn't wearing any glasses.

She peacefully looked around the great ballroom, and then caught the eye of Bruce. With poise, she walked slowly down the grand staircase, Bruce meeting her at the bottom.

In awe, he barely could say, "You look stunning."

Allie smiled, and replied, "Not as stunning as this house! I mean, its so huge! I was lost for probably ten minutes trying to find the ballroom. But I wasn't minding too much; your house _is_ incredible! It wasn't until your kind butler escorted me to the right wing!"

Bruce looked back over his shoulder at Alfred, who saw him stare, and immediately went to serve some drinks. Bruce rolled his eyes, and then turned back to Allie. She smiled and continued to talk, "You've really got to show me around this place sometime; it looks like there's a lot of history here!"

"There is, and I'd love to show it to you sometime," and he courteously extended his hand to her, "Would you care to dance?"

Allie looked over at the orchestra, which was playing next to the dance floor, full of people. For the first time that night, she shyly looked at him, "I don't know Bruce, I told you I'm not much of a dancer."

"The men lead, so there's no problem. I'm sure as soon as you get out there, you'll feel lighter than a feather!"

He held his hand out still, encouragingly. Finally, Allie sighed, and took his hand, "Alright. But, if my big red heels hit your foot, don't say I didn't warn you!"

They entered to the center of the dance floor, and the band struck up the tango. Allie trembled nervously as Bruce held her tight, but she didn't step on his feet. In fact, she was very easy to dance with, Bruce thought. Any time he moved suddenly or differently, she was right there with him. It was as though she was ready for anything; good reflexes. When the song finished on the last note, Bruce dipped her very low, and Allie accepted it, her hair almost touching the floor.

"You're extremely flexible!" Bruce complemented as he brought her back up.

"Thanks, I do yoga." She said as he led her outside onto the patio, "You know, you're quite strong; I felt like I was completely picked up when the music sped up in the middle of the song."

"What can I say? I'm a rich bachelor; I have to stay in shape!"

Allie laughed, and looked out as she held onto the railing, seeing the acres of his backyard extend for miles. She looked up at the stars, in awe, "You're so lucky to live out here, away from the city. You get to see all of this, and not have to feel so crowded when you're at home."

Curiously, Bruce replied, "You must live in downtown Gotham then. What's your house like?"

"My house? Oh, I'm in an apartment on 34th street. Besides my bathroom, it's all basically one whole room. Well, I also have a balcony, which is nice; but the view is nothing like this!"

Intrigued, he asked her, "How long have you been in Gotham? Where's your family?"

After a few moments, she turned to him, softly saying, "I've been in this state all my life, actually. I've always lived in the city. But, I don't have any family. My parents passed away a while ago…"

She turned back to the stars, Bruce seeing in her dreary green eyes that their passing felt like only yesterday, "I see," he answered, "I'm sorry about that happening. I know there's nothing I can say to make that pain die away, but I'm trying."

Allie looked back at him, studying him curiously, "Actually, it does help. I'm not used to people really trying to talk to me. In fact, I don't think I've told anyone about it. I haven't been close to anyone since I moved to Gotham."

"Well, I understand; big city, criminals around every corner. Who has time for friends?"

Allie chuckled for a second, and stared at him still, "Yeah, but I think it's getting better. We've got Batman protecting us."

"Batman! Ha, what a character."

Thinking of the other night, Allie asked him, "You know him don't you?"

Keeping cool, Bruce replied, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, the other night, I was being mugged. I'm alright, it's just, Batman came just in time. He saved me, and then he mentioned you."

"Really? And what did he say about me?" Bruce asked, curious to her response, even though he knew what he had said.

Blushing a little bit, Allie told him, "Well, the just of what he said was that you are a good guy, and that I shouldn't judge you as much as I have been. And I understand why he said that; the whole 'Bruce Wayne' image, I am finally able to see through that, and am now looking at you."

Coming closer, to her, Bruce looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes, "And what do you see?"

Not backing away from him, Allie let him come close enough to the point she could breathe in his light cologne, "I see a polite man who's simple, honest, handsome, and just down to earth. But there's one thing that you definitely have that's a very strong characteristic."

Slowly, Bruce put his hands on her arms, and then moved them to her back, drawing her in closer, "And what's that?"

Grinning out of the corner of her ruby lips, she spoke softly, "You're overconfident in yourself; it's as though you know you can have anything you want, when you really can't."

"That's not true. I've got you in my grasp, don't I?"

Grinning even bigger, Allie smoothly got out of his arms and turned away, saying, "No, I don't think so-"

But no sooner did she utter those words had Bruce turned her back around and held her even closer, and then leaned into her, kissing her lips softly. Allie quickly accepted the kiss, and placed her hands around his neck, kissing longer. After a few very long moments, their lips parted, and Allie said in but a whisper, "Okay, I stand corrected."


	6. Secrets Still Covered

"Are you sure that car is one of Joker's?" Batman asked as he drove the Bat mobile through the darkened streets following a dark car near Gotham Pier.

"Yes; before I met up with you I saw the two men leaving a bar. It was some of the men that we encountered last night." The mysterious woman replied from the seat next to Batman.

"Then why didn't you drive your own bike; why do I have to chauffeur you around?" as he said this, he tried to focus in through the bike helmet she was wearing, extremely curious of her true identity.

"Because," she said, as the car ahead of them made its way toward an abandoned part of the pier, "if I had chosen to follow them on my motorcycle, they would've shot back at us just like they have been to your car. And I don't know if you've noticed, my bike doesn't have a bullet-proof shield! You know what else? You're a horrible person to have to fight with; you help as much as you can in this town, but you don't give a crap about the help I'm offering-"

Batman slowed the car to a stop, causing her to stop bickering at him. The car ahead had just disappeared around a very narrow corner, and Batman excepted now that this was a trap.

The woman looked over at him, realizing this as well, and said in her low, soft voice, "Should we get out of here, or engage in what might be a long, long, night?"

Without a word, Batman gathered all the weapons he could and hooked them onto his belt. The woman grinned from under her black helmet, ready for action.

They climbed out of the Bat mobile, and Batman locked it behind him. When he turned around, he saw the woman standing there, locking and loading her gun quickly.

"I want to arrest these men; not murder them." He said harshly.

"Take it easy Bats," she calmed him mockingly, "It's just tranquilizers, most of them anyway."

Batman didn't take lightly to her added humor, but she didn't care, and they quickly and quietly headed around the corner. Batman jumped on top of the building above, and looking around as the girl advanced on the dock. Neither the girl nor he saw anyone in sight; not a car or anything. The pier appeared to be empty. The girl walked carefully into the pier, finding the coast clear.

Suddenly, Batman flew down and pushed the woman to the ground, sliding them behind a giant crate. Just as they were behind it, the woman pushed him away from her, just as gunshots went off.

The woman kept her head low, and then quickly shot up and fired at the men thirty feet in front of her. Batman threw his batarang at them, hitting one down. When his cohort saw him fall, he took out what looked to be a small circle at the two.

It fell between them quickly, latching onto the ground. It was no bigger than a silver dollar.

Just as Batman and the woman looked at it, and then realized it was letting out a lucid gas, they fell unconscious.

Waking, Batman looked around to see where he was. He was inside the building on the pier, which was full of stored cardboard boxes and wooden crates. He tried to move, but realized he was tied securely to a chair, and couldn't fight his way free. He looked down to where his belt would be, but it was gone, he had no weapons. Batman groaned stubbornly, and then suddenly felt movement right behind him.

"Oh, you're awake finally?" The woman asked bored, obviously not panicked by the situation.

"What's going on? Is anyone in your view back there?" Batman asked, not having any luck at being able to turn his head around.

"Yes; those stupid men we fought earlier are about thirty feet from us, waiting." She said, from what she could see from the chair she was tied tightly in, their chairs back to back.

"For what?" he asked; it sounded to him like she knew what was about to happen.

"_Him_." Was all she uttered; from the sound of her voice, she hated this 'him' with a fiery passion.

Quickly, Batman realized who she was referring to, because he walked through the door in the far left corner of Batman's view.

"Good evening folks! It's a thrill to have you on the show!" Joker snickered at the two of him as he approached with two gigantic body guards behind him, each carrying a barrel of something.

Batman couldn't believe the ridiculous sight of the villain before him; he had bright green hair under his gangster purple hat, a white painted face with red ruby lips carrying a smile that wouldn't quit, and had a matching purple suit to match. Batman kept a smile hidden from the madman's view; he didn't think that this guy would cling to his fake title so literally.

"So, you're the 'bat' that keeps snooping around my boys; who are only trying to pull of an honest job for which only requires stealing and mayhem!" Joker laughed aloud, causing his associates to do so as well.

"I'm in no mood to play games; you return the files you stole and turn yourselves into the cops, and I'll put in a good word to you just so you can have a jail cell with a courtyard view!" Batman ruthlessly stated.

At that moment, Joker let out an excruciatingly annoying and loud laugh; hysterical to anyone who was crazy.

"You really are as 'batty' as I hoped you'd be. And, your lovely assistant is a pistol, which I can state from my own experience." Joker leaned to his left, referring to the girl.

He walked past Batman, suddenly forgetting he even existed, far too intrigued with the girl. Batman felt Joker put a hand on the back of her chair and lean in closely.

"How are you, darlin'?" he said in a bothersome whisper, "It feels like a million years since I last had a little chat with you. So much has happened, of course you can see. But not just that, I believe that you have grown even lovelier in stature since we last met."

Once he said this, Batman realized that the woman's helmet had been removed, and desired greatly to get a glimpse of her face. But what intrigued him even more, was their affiliation with one another.

"I'd rather look at you with my dark helmet on; seeing as how this bright light really isn't the most flattering thing for your new fashion statement!" the woman strained cockily.

"Oh, I do miss your sarcasm my darlin' Dee Dee! However, the light in this factory will only grow brighter, as I sadly depart from you now. It's a shame; I really would have liked to continue our relationship further, but you so reluctantly decided to shack up with the 'bat-freak'!"

Batman heard the woman groan in disgust, and he replied in a low voice, "The feeling's mutual 'darlin'."

"Don't make me rip myself out of this chair and kick you're pathetic excuse for a wanna-be cop ass-"

"Oh Bat-Brains?" the Joker happily yelled, he was back at the door from which he had come. His men were dumping a liquid from the barrels they were carrying all over the building. They quickly finished and ran over to the door and went out of it past Joker.

The villain smiled gleefully, "I'm sorry for your disposal; but you were a bit of a pest! As for you my lovely Dee Dee; let's see you get out of this predicament just as you did the last!" suddenly, Joker came overtaken by rage, and lit a match and threw it to the ground next to him. The gasoline, which was what the liquid was, was quickly set on fire and ran a trail all the way to the boxes and crates. It quickly formed a large fire. The Joker smiled at Batman, and waved before he shut the door behind him.

Batman struggled to get free, but the ropes were way too thick, even for him. However, he felt the girl wiggling as well, but not how he thought.

"Any ideas?" he asked impatiently.

"Like I always say, no matter what the predicament, I've always got _something_ up my sleeve!" she had moved her right arm, as she wore a leather jacket, and soon out of the sleeve feel a small knife into her hand.

She quickly cut the rope loose, and cut herself free. She got up and ran away from Batman.

"You're going to leave me here?" he shouted angrily.

"Relax Bats," just at that moment she was in front of him, "I had to put on my helmet; I have a secret identity too you know!"

The woman quickly cut Batman free and added, "Can't have you waiting on my doorstep after work, can I?"

Batman got up, and they both looked at the door. The woman looked back at him saying, "They'll be waiting to see if we come out; we have to take another way."

They looked around for a door, but there was none, and there were no windows ironically. But right before the woman panicked, she heard the sound of a roaring engine. Then suddenly, the Bat Mobile broke through the walls just fifteen feet from her. She moved to dodge the flying debris, and Batman quickly opened the top of the car and got in.

"You coming?" he yelled with annoyance, the fire almost taking the entire building now.

The woman ran towards it, and jumped in the shotgun. Batman floored out of the hole in the building he had made, just as the entire place began to burn. The woman turned around and looked out the back; the building forcefully fell as they drove off of the pier, and back into the city.

Just then, she realized there was something funny about her helmet. Turning her head towards her own window, she took the helmet off slightly and removed a letter from it. Unfortunately, she put her helmet on quicker than Batman noticed she had taken it off. Still, he was interested in what she held in her hand.

Opening it, the woman read aloud, "'Lucky number three.'"

"What does that mean?" Batman asked puzzled.

"Nothing, just something between me and the Joker."

Just then, Batman stopped suddenly, causing the girl to fly forward. She looked up out into the street, and saw they were at her bike in the alley.

"Why such a sudden stop? You in such a bad mood over-"

"No games lady! What is this business between you and Joker? What is it you're not telling me _Dee Dee_?" While he said this, he forcefully grabbed the woman and shook her, not wanting the secrets any longer.

Becoming enraged and feeling abused, the woman shouted back, "I am no traitor to you, or to anyone else in this city! I couldn't begin to describe the horrible details of what's happened between me and that sicko! Bats, I can't do it! You have to believe me when I say that you can trust me!"

Even with her face hidden, Batman could see the fear growing inside of her. Coldly and unconvinced, he let go of her, quietly saying, "I don't trust you."

With the moment's silence being too much, the woman pushed open the roof of the car and jumped out, running over to her bike and quickly speeding off through the alley. Suddenly, Batman remembered something, and began to drive in the opposite direction, "I can't believe I forgot my date!"

Twenty minutes later, Bruce was coming through the secret door in his study at home, buttoning up his long, dark blue dress shirt. Alfred came into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Late again, Bruce?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Alfred! I know this has been the second time this week but, I met _him_, finally. And even though I still don't have all the information I want on Joker, I'll get it. Soon…"

He drifted off into space as he thought about Dee Dee, knowing one way or another, he would get what he wanted out of her.

"That's wonderful Master Bruce; however, you are twenty minutes late for your date, which is considerably shorter than the other night!"

"I know; did you get the rose from the garden I asked you for?"

Aggravated, Alfred put the white rose in Bruce's hand as he let the young man pass. He sighed, not knowing what to do with him.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late again, Allie." Bruce found her waiting in the kitchen, looking ravishing.

She had on a dark green skirt that went barely over her knees, and a nicely designed black tank top. Her hair was long and wavy, and her face was joyful as always.

He handed her the rose, giving her an extremely apologetic face. Allie, easy to persuade, get up from the chair she sat in and hugged him, "What'd you think? That I wouldn't forgive the most gorgeous and eligible bachelor in Gotham another chance? You must be crazy!"

Bruce grabbed her waist and pulled her in close, "I am, in some ways." He slowly leaned in and kissed her gently.

But just then, Alfred walked in and groaned loudly, "Will you please quit it Master Bruce? You need to eat your dinner which is far past cold!"

Bruce took Allie from his embrace, annoyed, but Allie laughed, enjoying Alfred's company, "You really are like a father to him Al. That's so sweet."

"Well, someone needs to look after this lug; he doesn't know the first thing about keeping a house clean, or having a nutritious diet may I add!" Alfred finished warming up Bruce's meal, and handed it to him.

Bruce sat down at the table, and Allie joined him without a plate, "Are you not hungry?"

"No; I ate with Al while you were still at your meeting. I wanted to eat while it was still hot you know!" she teased him pleasantly.

Afterwards, the two went into the living room and talked on the couch, enjoying their wine.

"I remember going to a vineyard when I was younger," Allie said, "We were visiting California, and stopped to look at a vast land with a lush vineyard. It was so beautiful. But of course, I was sixteen, and couldn't drink the wine. My parents wouldn't let me."

She laughed at the thought, and then looked at Bruce silently. Remembering the night on the balcony, Bruce asked her, "Your parents, how did they die?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Bruce could see Allie drift off into another world. She didn't answer at all, but only stared at a spot on the couch.

"Allie, are you alright?" Bruce asked, moving towards her.

"I'm sorry?" Allie looked up at him suddenly, seeing as though she didn't remember what he had asked.

But Bruce know that he shouldn't have said that, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward about it. Loosing your parents is hard, I know. I was only a kid when it happened."

"You were only a boy?" Allie said, shocked, "What happened?"

Somber, but comfortable enough to talk about it Bruce explained the story to her. She was silent the entire time, and when he finished, she sat for a few minutes the same.

"I can't believe it," she said finally, "That's awful; you were there the entire time, watching. And, you were so young. That's just terrible Bruce; I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright," he said reassuringly, "I'm more worried about you. How old were you when it happened?"

Slowly, Allie let the word slip from her lips, "May."

Bruce couldn't believe it, "May? As in May _this_ year?"

"Yes."

"Allie, please tell me, what happened?" Bruce was holding her arms now, incredibly worried about what she must be feeling.

"It was, there was, _pain_." She softly said. A tear rolled down her face, and then she got up abruptly, "I have to go. Could you please call a taxi?"

Bruce felt like an idiot, so he got up and replied, "No, Allie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up, I-"

"Just call the taxi!" Allie stated, not yelling, but coldly whispering it to him.

"Alright." And Bruce went off to make the call.

Ten minutes later, Bruce was putting Allie's jacket on her; the taxi would be there momentarily. They went out the front door, and Bruce quietly shut it behind him.

Allie wouldn't look at him. Bruce knew that she was in a state of shock, still not being over their death. He felt horrible; the evening was a complete disaster. Why did he have to screw it up?

Sadly, he took her hand in his, causing her to turn to him, "Look, I can't even begin to apologize for my behavior tonight. I never wanted to hurt you."

Putting her soft hand on his face, she encouraged him somberly, "You didn't, someone else did that back then."

But still, Bruce was unsatisfied. Seriously, he called her, "Alena…"

Just as he uttered this, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Bruce couldn't take it, he was so moved he felt as though he would cry. After a few moments, he heard the taxi pull up.

Their lips parted, and Bruce led her down to the taxi. Before she stepped into the cab, she told him, "Promise me you won't torture yourself for tonight. Oh, and tell Al I enjoyed the dinner."

She brushed her hand along his face again, and then got into the cab. It drove away slowly, and finally Bruce couldn't stand watching it anymore, and went into the mansion.

However, the taxi never sped up. The man driving it drove out of the Bruce's long driveway and out the gates. Just as they rounded the corner, Allie said to him, "You can stop here sir."

Curiously, the man asked, "Lady, don't you wanna go back into the city-"

But, Allie handed him a good sum of cash, and he obliged her. Allie got out and shut the taxi door behind her, and then watched the cab leave her sight. After she was completely alone, she sighed. Why did she have to talk about her parents? She felt as though she screwed up the whole date.

Cursing herself, she walked over to the side of the road and went behind a gigantic bush. After a few moments she came back around the bush not wearing her skirt, but tight black leather pants and a jacket to match. Also, she was pushing out a black motorcycle. Checking if anyone was around once more, she slid on her black helmet, revved the engine, and drove off to Gotham.


	7. Decieved

"This guy just won't quit!" Deedee complained as she sped through the backstreets of Gotham on her bike, followed by another motorcycle.

Annoyed that this chase has gone on long enough, she cut left hard and went down an alleyway. As quickly as possible, her pursuer, obviously one of Joker's men, turned around and followed the trail.

However, as soon as he made it to the middle of the alley, he stopped his bike. There was a large wire fence at least fifteen feet high in front of him. He looked around for the girl's bike, but before he could find it, a foot hit him in the stomach.

Deedee had jumped down from the dumpster beside the man and kicked him; she quickly pushed him off of his bike and fought him. Surprisingly, he was very easy to beat. He was unconscious in no time. Cracking her knuckles, Deedee looked around the alley, suspecting this attack was too simple.

Then suddenly, from behind her came a very big man who grabbed her arms and held her tight. Another man appeared before her and quickly began hitting her in the stomach. Then, he took off her helmet and hit her in the face, she became very tired. He stopped and the two men laughed. Then, the man that had been hitting her took out a knife and said, "Now missy, we're gonna have some real fun!"

He came close to her, his knife shining in the dim alley light. But, he failed to strike her, as Batman jumped down from the building above, hitting him in the face. The man still holding Deedee, looked at his partner, distracted, giving her just enough time to kick him from behind in the shin.

The man held his shin while Deedee slipped her black helmet back on. Once the man approached her again, she punched him in the nose. She quickly turned to see Batman cleaning the other man's clock very easily. However, both of them heard a yell, and five more men ran towards them from the darkness.

And so, an actual fight started. Deedee took the first two that approached her, fighting as hard and as fast as she could. Batman tackled the other three, grateful for a more challenging brawl.

After a few minutes, Deedee found herself hitting the last of her attackers out cold. However, an arm grabbed her shoulder from behind, and she turned around swiftly, moving her leg high into the air.

However, she turned and saw the face of Batman, and he instinctively took her ankle in his hand, only an inch from his head.

Still wearing her helmet, Deedee thought aloud, "It's a same you caught me; I could've gotten some anger out on the right person!"

Batman took no time in returning the compliment, "Lady, I don't like you any better than you do of me; but just forget it for now."

But, just as Batman was about to let go of her leg, he glanced at her ankle. She was wearing black pants, but they were moved up a bit, and he could see a small but noticeable tattoo on it. Just as he had the picture in his mind of it, Deedee quickly withdrew her leg from his grasp, obviously seeing that he had noticed her mark.

Then, she returned a comment to his previous statement, "Fine. Until next time then?" before he knew it, Deedee had dashed off on her motorcycle, gone from his sight.

Later that night, Bruce entered his den at the Wayne Manor. He went straight to his computer and sat down, just as Alfred entered the room with a bag of ice.

"Rough night Master Bruce?" he asked, handing over the bag.

"Not so bad," Bruce placed the ice on bruises that had already started to show up from the fight, "I saw something though; curious."

"What's that sir?"

Bruce kept looking at the screen, "You know the woman I mentioned that's been interfering with me trying to rid the city of that 'Joker' character?"

Alfred sighed, "You mean the woman who's practically the reason you know so much about Joker? _And_ has helped you in fighting against him and his so called 'gang'?"

But Bruce ignored his comment and continued, "She has a tattoo on her ankle; I figured it might help in finding out who she is and what she's all about."

"Why are you researching online then, may I ask?" Al said sarcastically.

"Because," Bruce said, saying the word somewhat triumphantly, having found what he was looking for, "Her tattoo was both simple and hard to understand."

"What do you mean?" Al said, coming behind Bruce to see what he had discovered.

"Well, her tattoo was a drawing of a phoenix; you know, the bird born again from ashes. I figured that one out right away, but, the words below it were in Chinese; I couldn't read it."

"But, it seems you've found out what those words mean then?" Al replied, seeing the screen in front of him.

Bruce looked at the screen curiously, after revealing what the Chinese words were in English, "Yes."

Al waited for Bruce to respond, but he didn't. Finally, he blurted, "Well?"

"_For family_." Bruce read aloud, in a soft voice.

Al calmed down then, just by looking at the expression on Bruce's face, "Clearly, you misjudged this woman's intention's, didn't you?"

Bruce hated admitting when Al was right. But, he knew that he had been mistaken.

The next morning, Bruce got up and went to work. It certainly was different nowadays; at Wayne Enterprise. However, that was only because Bruce had a reason to be excited to go to work.

However, when he got to his office, he was upset that he hadn't been greeted by Allie yet. So, he called his secretary, "Janice, has Ms. Barrington been in yet today?"

His assistant responded quickly saying, "No Mr. Wayne; she called in sick about an hour ago."

"Oh, thank you." Bruce slowly sat down in his chair, disappointed that Allie hadn't called him directly. However, he suddenly was struck with an ingenious idea.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at Allie's door. In her blue robe and pajamas, Allie sleepily walked to the door. Just as she pulled it open, a bouquet of flowers came through the door.

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were feeling ill?" Bruce asked sweetly, as he handed her the flowers.

"For this reason exactly!" she said, taking the flowers. She went over to her kitchen and put the flowers in some water.

Bruce came into the apartment, completely humbled. Besides the bathroom, the apartment was all one room, basically. He looked around, and then smiled at Allie, acting as though he didn't notice.

"I know; it's a modest place. But hey, on the salary I have, it's all I can afford!"

However, Bruce didn't believe that, "How can that be? I've seen what we pay you, and I know you can get a place, no offense, _better_ than this!"

Allie laughed at him as she sat down next to him at her very small table, "Not with all the clothes I buy! I'm sorry, but I'd live in a dump any day if I can have Gucci!"

He smiled at her, and then asked, "You don't seem sick. What's going on?"

"Oh, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she said plainly, "I was working out yesterday, and I ache all over!"

"Oh," Bruce got close to her face, and delicately placed his fingers on her temple. He began messaging them slowly, but when he added a little more pressure, Allie pushed him away.

"Ouch." Allie said in but a whisper, trying hard for him to not hear her. But, Bruce did, and came closer to her again.

"What happened?"

Allie stood up, placing her hand on the right side of her face right where her hair met it, "Oh, I just hurt myself yesterday, no big deal!"

But, Bruce followed her, and took her in his arms. He looked at the side of her face, where a very faint mark could be seen. Obviously, she had been hit by something; _or someone_. Bruce suddenly remembered the other night; right before he had swooped down to rescue Deedee, she was hit in the face.

However, Bruce put it out of his mind, there was no way that could be possible. So, he sweetly picked Allie up off of her feet, and placed her down gently on her bed. He kissed her tenderly, just loving the joy of being with her.

Then, after a few moments, he sat up and messaged her feet. Peacefully, Allie asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

But Bruce only answered; "Because you're letting m…" he trailed off. As he messaged her left foot, her gray pajama pants slid up her calf. And on her inner ankle revealed the same phoenix with the same inscription that Deedee had the night before.

Horrified, he let down her foot and moved back up to her face, kissing her again so she wouldn't notice what he had seen. So many things began running through Bruce's brain:

_It's impossible! She can't be Deedee! Deedee had purple eyes, purple! And isn't her hair black? Well, granted I do see her in the dark! But wait, Deedee's tall; with a low voice! You idiot Bruce! She's been wearing high heels, and colored contacts! How could I have been so blind? I have to get out of here!_

Bruce sat up slowly, seeing a very big smile on Allie's face, "I've never felt so pampered before. You really know how to treat your girlfriends."

"That I do," he said, letting her kiss him one last time. He felt her lips now a deadly poison, believing she had to be working for Joker. There was no other explanation.

Finally, he got up, and walked to the door, "Well, my break is over, I have to get back to work."

Allie frowned teasingly, "Okay! Call me later?"

However, Bruce grinned at that moment, coming up with another idea, "No, I'll see you later."

Then, he turned and walked out the door. This idea was a lot different from his last one. He knew he'd see her that night, but not as Bruce Wayne.

Exhausted, Alena tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep; she hadn't since the night she and Batman were in the fire. Looking over at her digital clock, she saw that it was one in the morning. She groaned, mad that she had gone to bed at eight and still couldn't sleep, not even for an hour.

Then suddenly, she heard a thump on her small balcony. She removed the covers off of her, and took a giant knife out from under her pillow. Alena slowly crept over to her double glass doors, and looked outside of them. The night was calm, and no one was there.

Still, untrustingly, she burst the doors open and held her knife up high. No one was there. She moved out a step, and then heard a strange noise. Suddenly, a head fell into her face, stopping an inch away. It was Batman, upside down, staring at her.

Finally, after the long period of restless silence, Batman spoke harshly, "Hello Alena."


	8. Is it true?

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post this! I've been terribly busy! R&R if you want more! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

"_Hello Alena."_

His words rang in her head. Here he was, Batman, hanging upside down on her balcony, inches from her face. Obviously, he wasn't in a good mood, like always. How should she respond to him? Did he finally figure her out? What role was she to play? The act, or her real self?

After the torturing moment, Alena lowered her knife and stuttered, "Oh, Batman, you startled me! Sorry about the dagger, you have to be careful in this part of town, you know." She laughed uneasy, taking on the part of Alena Barrington, the quiet but confident secretary she had been deceiving everyone with for two months now.

All of a sudden, Batman jumped down, flipping upside again, and standing inches from her still. Uncomfortable, Alena cleared her throat and walked around him, going to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the city.

"So, what did you come here for? Did you need help with-"

"Drop the act, _Deedee_." He cut her off harshly.

Alena, or Deedee, turned around, finding him right in front of her again. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms with terrible force. Coldly, he demanded, "You've been playing me long enough! Who are you? What in the hell do you want with me? Are you a spy of Joker's? What?"

Alena's head dropped down slowly, but Batman wouldn't have it, "Tell me!"

Surprised and scared, Alena popped her head right back up. At this moment, Batman saw her eyes. They were purple, just like the time he first met her. Obviously, the dull green eyes she had shown off in public were only contacts.

Abruptly, Alena pushed herself out of Batman's arms and backed away, "Alright," she then went over to the far left side of the balcony and propped herself up on the railing against the wall, "I'll tell you everything. I guess there's _really_ nothing to lose by me telling you anyway."

Batman didn't react at all, but only folded his arms and leaned against the opposite side that Alena was at. And then, he waited.

Taking in one last deep breath before spilling her life out, Alena closed her eyes, "I'll take you back to the beginning, back to when this web of disasters started:

My real name is Alena Davencourt. Just a little over seven months ago, I was at the top of the world. I was an Undercover Detective for the New York City Police Force, and everyone respected me. Even my obstinate boss, my father, Braden Davencourt, admired me.

But the one person that I appreciated the most was my boyfriend, Thomas Aldermen. He was a History teacher down at one of the public high schools in the city. He was like family to my parents and I; we had been dating for over a year, but it felt like a lifetime. With his blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes, it seemed he could do no wrong, especially when he smiled. He wasn't very outgoing, but he was incredibly humble and very sweet. I loved him completely.

But one day, I get a file on a man known as the Joker; he left a Joker card at every murder he committed. My father didn't want me to take the case; he felt that I was too young for something like this, even though I was twenty six at the time. However, after the long arguments, I took the case anyway.

I finally tracked down this 'Joker', and he finally found out I was undercover. When he learned I was called Detective Davencourt, he decided to always refer to me as 'Deedee'. I didn't think it was funny. As many times as I tracked him down, he always managed to escape. However, one time, he caught me. He tried tying me to a heavy weight and pushed me into a harbor. I wouldn't have gotten out, if it wasn't for my father.

Apparently, he had been my shadow for the past month. Joker found out and was enraged. However, I was not. Even though it ticked me off that my own dad had been tailing me, I was grateful he saved my life. We made up immediately.

However, the situation got worse. One night, at a warehouse, Joker and his men murdered many cops who had tracked them down there. I went to stop him. I tried, but he shot me. Luckily, it only grazed my side, but I was still wounded badly. He tried to kill me again, but I shot him in the side of the head before he had the chance. Like my wound, it only grazed him, but caused him to fall backwards into a pit of chemicals.

Whatever was in that batch of chemicals greatly increased his disgust for me. His face was permanently damaged, leaving him with green hair, a white face, and red ruby lips. His appearance is disturbing, as you've seen. But, looking over the side, I thought he was dead. I thought my greatest threat was gone.

A few days later, my boyfriend came by my apartment, saying he had something to show me. I obliged, and we went downstairs and out into the street. I tried to get him to take my car, but he wanted to walk over to the park just across the street. So, I went with him.

A picnic was waiting for me. As corny as it sounds, I thought it was wonderful. A picnic at sunset in the park; how romantic. He proposed to me. Naturally, I accepted it and relished in the fact I was a fiancée the entire time. But, all of a sudden, my dreams crashed when my cell phone rang…

I saw it was my parents, and picked it up. When I answered, I heard a hysterical laugh. And then, Joker said, 'you may have been able to escape me twice, and you might again if you're lucky. However, your parents aren't as fortunate as you.' He hung up, and I screamed and yelled to Thomas what I had heard. He tried to keep me level, saying these words I will never forget, 'Everything's gonna be alright Allie. Just listen to me: wait here, I'll come for you.' He kissed me on the forehead, and then took my keys and ran to my car.

His words helped, and I knew I had to save my parents, or at least try. So, I got up, and began running towards the street where my car was parked. I saw it in my view finally, seeing Thomas just get inside of it. And then, in a flash, it was gone.

When Thomas turned the car on, it exploded. Joker had set a trap for me, to kill me. But it backfired on the sole person I had loved. I screamed and ran towards the burning car. I screamed and backed away from it when I saw his burnt body disintegrating. At that moment, I snapped.

I walked away from the car, going crazy with rage. I knew there was only one place left, one piece of happiness left that I might be able to save. But, by the time I got there, it was already too late. I walked into an already opened door of my parents' home, turning from rage to shock.

The room was a gigantic mess. Both of my parent's blood was everywhere. I looked all around for them, and finally found them both on the kitchen floor. I ran to both of them, but they were already dead. I placed my hand down next to my dad's corpse and felt something. I looked at my hand and saw I had picked up a dagger. I flung it from my hands and realized that I had both my father's blood on them and know my fingerprints on the dagger. I ran to the bathroom with the dagger, hoping to wash the prints away before the cops arrived. However, all over the bathroom walls I found words written in blood that read, 'they have to pay, they all have to pay. My parents can't ignore me; Thomas can't leave me! They will die!'

I screamed, dropped the dagger. Joker had thought the entire thing through: he knew that I would panic from the phone call, that Thomas would get the car for me, that he would die, that I would at least try to save my parents, and that it would already be too late. I ran into the main room and tripped over one of the vases that was dropped on the floor. Looking up, I saw a letter with my name written on it.

Knowing it could not get worse than the rock bottom I was at, I opened it. All it read in big purple letters was, 'Happy Birthday Deedee.'

And that was it. That was the crazy demented crime that I was framed for. I left New York; changing my look and identity. I would have gone somewhere else, but I couldn't. I found out that Joker was coming here. I didn't know why, but I knew that I had to follow him. I knew I had to come here to help you. I know a lot more about this manic than you; as stubborn as you've been the last couple of months, I've been trying to help you defeat him. I don't know what Joker's ultimate plan is yet, but I believe that is where we can help each other. We can work together to bring him and his men down. All I need for you to do is to trust me.

Bats, you might think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I'm desperate. Please, help me get him; Gotham will suffer as much as I have or more if we don't stop him."

Batman stood silent before her for a very long time after she had finished. He pondered whether this girl was telling him the truth; she could be undercover for Joker. However, he himself knew the pain of loosing parents, and he could see the same fear he still is haunted by in Alena's violet eyes.

But, since she had not told him anything until now, he had to stay on his guard. Coldly, he simply asked, "Do you have any proof?"

Alena nodded slowly, even though Batman could see he had hurt her for not trusting in her, she went inside and soon returned with a folder.

The folder she handed to him was a file of the murder of Braden and Louis Davencourt, along with Thomas Alderman's murder. Batman looked up at her confused.

Alena understood his eyes before he even said anything and told him, "There wasn't a newspaper on the murders, as hard as it is to believe coming from NYC. But the cops and some FBI agents that took the case made sure it was classified. All anyone in the city knew and still believes is that they were all accidents. I stole these files from the station so I would know what the police were intending on doing about the situation, and if they would come after me. I've made it my mission to stay hidden, and so far, the only people who know I'm here are also fugitives and you."

Then, she took a few steps towards him, coming very close. She pulled out the silver chain hidden inside her white t-shirt which revealed a ring dangling on the end of it. She held the ring up for him to look at it.

The engagement ring was a simple silver band with three very small diamonds in the center, and on the inside of the band, it read, 'T.A loves A.D.'

"How original, huh?" Alena jokingly added as he read the inscription. She laughed suddenly, taking the subtle joke too far.

She choked on a few tears suddenly, and quickly turned away from him, walking quickly to the end of the balcony. She was hurt bad; Batman knew that she wasn't lying to him. All of it was true.

Forgetting he was even in his bat suit, he came up behind her and soothingly took her in his arms. Alena, feeling this an awkward moment, and still clueless to the fact this was her boyfriend Bruce, she didn't move a muscle. She looked out from his chest worriedly, wondering why he was doing this. But, reminded of the past by her warm tears, she let go of the uncomfortable feeling and collapsed in his arms.


	9. No More Masks

"_I am going to torture you until you beg for me to kill you. That's a promise I will keep!"_

"Ah!" Alena jumped up from her pillow; taking her blade in hand and reflexively

threw it across the room, sticking into the wall. She caught her breath; her dreams of her past life haunted her every single night. And they were getting worse; they were becoming more vivid. She could see the blood splattered over the bathroom walls, the dagger in her hand, and that letter. _He_ would get his revenge.

Just then, Alena had a horrible realization. _Bruce_. They had been good about dodging the paparazzi, but how much longer would it be until Joker found out? She knew he would be watching her; she knew he would do everything in his power to torture her as he triumphantly did before.

That was it; that was what had to happen. Alena felt herself swell up with tears, but she knew it had to be this way.

The doorbell rang at Wayne Manor the next morning, and Alfred was the greeter of Alena. Bruce hadn't told Alfred about the information he had found out two nights ago, so Alfred was normal and casual as always.

"My dear Miss Barrington, how lovely to see you! May I take your jacket?" he asked as she entered the great hallway.

"No thanks Al. Unfortunately, I won't be staying long." To him, Alena seemed distracted and unlike herself. However, he shrugged it off and began to walk away to get Bruce.

Just a few moments later, Bruce stood before her. Alena secretly swooned as she saw Bruce enter the room; he was wearing nothing but tight black workout pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt, and was dripping in sweat.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked sarcastically, trying to keep the conversation light.

Bruce smiled, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Just working out. No big deal. Are you feeling better?"

Thinking of the tears she had shed two nights ago, she instinctively asked, "Feeling better? When did I feel bad?"

"You know, when I came to visit you. You had that bruise on your head."

Alena chuckled nervously and nodded, "Right. Yeah, I do feel better. It's practically gone now."

"Good," Bruce took a step closer to her and held her in his arms, "So, what did you come over for?"

Just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him away slightly, "I came to talk, actually."

Bruce thought as much; he expected her to come clean to him about her true identity sometime. He could tell that she generally liked him. Or, at least, he thought he did. Until, she said something he didn't expect.

"I quit my job at Wayne Enterprise."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears, "Wait, what? When did you do this?"

"This morning," she looked at him somberly, "I came here straight afterwards to tell you that, and, something else."

Worried, he took her back in his arms again, "Alena, what is it? Just tell me."

Looking down at her fake, green eyes she pretended were her own, she told him, "I can't see you anymore."

Bruce's hands dropped. He didn't know what to say. But, Alena spoke for the both of them, "There are a lot of things I'm dealing with right now. Things about my past; I have to disappear from your life Bruce. This is a big distraction. Don't get me wrong, I think you're…well, I think you're…"

But she couldn't say it; she didn't want to keep him attached to her. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't pursue her; that he wouldn't get hurt, or murdered. So, Alena slowly walked back up to him and kissed him once sweetly on the lips. Then, she whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."

And then, just like that, she was gone. She had left his house before he even had time to think. Once he did, he sighed and went down to the Bat cave.

About half an hour later, Alfred came down to find out what had happened. So, Bruce told him the whole story; what Alena had told Batman two nights ago, and what happened when she came over.

"It's just done. She's too wrapped up in her revenge on Joker. She can't let anything else stand in the way; she just didn't want to be with me, not even for a little while."

After Bruce's little speech, Alfred began to laugh at him. Bruce looked up at him, annoyed, and asked darkly, "Is something funny?"

"No, just stupid. And that would be you, I might add!"

"You know, I'm not paying you to insult me." Bruce interrupted clueless to Alfred's point.

"Don't you see what she's doing Bruce? She's not abandoning you for her revenge; she's trying to protect you from that bloody lunatic! I mean, he killed both her parents and her fiancée! If I was in her position, I think I'd stay away from the ones I loved too."

With that last sentence, Bruce piped his head up hopefully, "You think she loves me?"

Alfred began to walk back up the staircase, and turned around slightly, "Master Bruce, the way you and Alena look at each other, and it's blatantly obvious. The only other couple I know that looked at each other that way was your parents. And I don't need to describe that one to you."

Bruce thought about that, hard. Suddenly, Alfred called down to him, "Well, go get her will you!"

Grinning, Bruce got up from his chair, but stopped.

"What is it Bruce?" Alfred worried, under the influence that time was running out.

"Alena, she doesn't want me near her. If I went to her apartment, I know she wouldn't even answer her door. There's no possible way I can see her!"

Alfred smiled and commented, "There is for Batman." And finally, he turned and walked up the dark and dreary staircase.

Bruce pondered a moment, and then a sly grin grew onto his face. Alfred had the best ideas.

"I cannot believe this; never in my entire life have I done something as sinful as _that_!"

Alena confessed.

She threw away the empty carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and stretched out her black workout pants. She sighed; feeling bloated, and went and stood in front of her mirror. Alena groaned as she held her aching stomach, standing at an angle to she could see how fat she was.

Her tight grey tank top made her feel even worse, "Ugh, I hate this!" she messed up her already wild brown hair, annoyed with her looks.

However, it wasn't her looks that had depressed her so tremendously. It was Bruce. She felt completely awful about earlier that day; how she had broken his heart. And he didn't even say a word.

"Not a single word!" She grumpily confessed aloud, "I don't get it; why didn't he bother? Why didn't he protest? Am I that undesirable?"

She looked at herself again, her violet eyes annoyed with anticipation. But, she shook her head. Deep down, she knew why Bruce hadn't said anything. He was surprised, she figured. Ever since his parents died, Bruce has had no one to count on except his wonderful butler Alfred. And from the headlines in the papers about his former dating conquests, he hasn't met someone who would fit the actual 'girlfriend criteria'. No, sadly, Alena had a feeling she was the first person to tear him away from what could, or might be, love.

But it scared her, _love._ The last man she loved ended up dying in an exploding car. And worse, her parents were brutally murdered, and it was all her fault.

As much as she hated it, Alena knew that she had made the smart choice, the right choice. She was saving Bruce from a world of pain and destruction, even if she would bear a life without him, alone.

Just as these thoughts struck her mind, a terrible crash of thunder moved her humble abode, and a flash of lightning quickly followed. Alena glanced nervously into the corner of her mirror reflecting the storm going on outside and breathed deeply.

However, she took a second, harder look in the corner of her mirror again, and she realized she wasn't mistaken. Alena turned around and walked to her balcony door, for Batman was standing right outside of it, staring at her.

As strange as it was for him to be staring at her, Alena didn't care; she knew she could trust this batty character. However, she did feel naked since she was just in her grey tank top and black slacks, but obviously with the look on the hero's face, this was urgent.

Opening the doors, Alena looked up at him and smiled sardonically, acting as she always did around him.

"Why is it you never consider using a door? And why are you here again? I promise you, there's nothing else about my past I haven't told you about. Well, nothing important at least."

Batman didn't move, he didn't flinch a muscle. He just kept staring. Even the pounds of water falling on his head didn't move him. He was like a piece of stone. Grateful that she was covered by her roof, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, imagining how cold he must be.

After the long silence, she asked seriously, "What are you doing here?"

"You've been seeing Bruce Wayne the past month, haven't you?" He put in his normal cold and insensitive voice.

Surprised by the question, Alena answered quickly, but honestly, "Uh, yes, I have. Well, until today. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because of all _this_! What I told you the other night cannot happen again; I will not let myself be vulnerable to Joker. I do not want to take any risk of _him_ finding out what is going on in my personal life. I just won't let that manic hurt him…"

She couldn't believe what she was saying to him. Batman! Bats! She wondered why he was the only person in the city she vented to; it was so bizarre. But, for some strange reason, she knew she was safe with him.

Batman could see she was upset, but inside, he felt calm. Even though he knew before he had come there that she was only trying to save him, the fact that she told his alter ego, Batman, whom she claimed to hate, was quite mesmeric.

Suddenly, something unplanned and never once thought by Batman before, came out of his mouth, "Do you love him?"

"What?" Alena asked, not really paying attention but simply having a hand on her head. Batman felt too stupid to answer her, and remained silent.

When she looked at him finally, realizing what he had said, a very upset expression moved across her face.

"How can you ask me that? What? Are you my therapist now? Do I just have to tell you every little thing?"

By this time, Alena had advanced on him, fuming. And even though she was getting wet, Batman couldn't see the slightest bit that she even noticed where she was.

She kept talking all the while, "You really wanna know Bats? You want to know what I think of the billionaire who over a month ago I despised? Well, I did a 180 on you Bats; I love that crazy amazing completely perfect billionaire! But I can't have him! There, does that make you happy?"

He couldn't believe it; he was speechless. When he had originally thought about what he would say to her when he was driving here, he never would have guessed she'd say that. Alena loved him, she _loved_ him. Once those words escaped her wet, sultry lips red from talking so much, Batman could only go with his instinct.

Forcibly, Batman grabbed Alena's arms and drew her close to him and told her, "Alena, I need you to shut up."

Her eyebrows jumped, but just as she was about to speak, Batman lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at her. She caved in, not opening her mouth. So, he spoke, "I can't bear to listen to you talk about _this_ any longer. Alena, when I first saw you, I didn't know what to think. And for a very long time, I believe I could never trust you. But now, I would give my own life to save you, even if it isn't from Joker, but from the pain of being alone forever."

He let go of her finally, and said, still in his cold voice, "To prove how much I trust you, I will be honest with you; _completely_ honest."

Batman put his hands on his mask, and began to remove it. However, Alena stopped him, "Bats, no! You can't do this! You don't want to do this! I appreciate what you're trying to do, but me knowing who you really are doesn't help our situation with Joker!"

"But it can't make it any worse! I am going to do this Alena, I have to." After suffering under the dark disguise for so long, Bruce finally removed the mask he wore.

He looked down at Alena, but her eyes were not looking upon him. They were shut.

"I will not look at you Bats! You're making a huge mistake; you can't possibly have that much faith in me!"

Suddenly, Alena felt something cold and wet slip into her right hand. She could feel it was his mask. However, her eyes remained closed.

Bruce, standing there still in the pouring rain in front of Alena, wearing his bat suit, could not take it anymore.

Batman placed his hands tenderly on her face, and for the first time, from Alena's point of view, spoke softly for the first time, and more astonishingly, said, "Allie, I love you."

_Oh my God_! Was Alena's only thought. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes immediately opened. Again, she had the same thought.

Bruce smiled slightly when he saw her violet eyes emerge finally. He was so happy to be looking face to face with her again.

Alena couldn't believe it, she just couldn't, "Bruce?"

But, he didn't say anything, he only smiled. Finally, Alena instinctively wrapped her arms around him, throwing her head into his chest.

Bruce held her tightly, he couldn't believe it himself. He was so glad to just be with her again. But, something disturbed him suddenly.

Very quietly, Alena repeated over to herself aloud, "I must be dreaming; this isn't real!"

Bruce pulled her away to look into her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and told her, "This is not a dream; I'm here. I'm Batman."

Surprising Bruce, Alena made a weird face and asked, "Really? You're Batman?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" He asked feeling offended.

"Well, no, I guess. It's just, the way we are with each other every night; fighting side by side. We've never gotten along until the other night, here on the balcony. And even that was out of the ordinary for us. I mean, if you haven't noticed, we've never gotten along. You're always so discourteous and I'm really sarcastic towards you. It's just constant bickering-"

"You're honestly telling me that you weren't attracted to Batman, this part of me, before I even came out?"

Alena thought for a moment, "It's more like a suppressed attraction: forbidden fruit; I knew I couldn't have you."

Bruce grinned slyly and brought her closer to him saying, "Oh, I know the feeling."

Alena looked him up and down again, declaring, "Oh my God, I really can't believe this! I can't-"

But before she rambled on even further, Bruce forcefully brought her lips to his. Not detesting his move what so ever, Alena wrapped her arms around him again, just wanting to touch him.

Suddenly feeling the rain, Bruce picked Alena up as they kissed and stood her up inside the room. Alena dropped the mask unknowingly on the floor and shut the doors behind her, neither of them parting lips.

Bruce found himself kissing Alena all over; he couldn't stop himself. All he wanted to do was touch her, be with her. Alena moaned softly as Bruce kissed to her ear lobe, then to her neck and to her chest.

Suddenly, she was hit with a wave of passion. Alena forced Bruce's lips upon her once more, and tried to take off his armor. However, it was quite impossible.

Trying to hold back a laugh, Bruce let go of her and began to remove the suit. He first took off his gloves, then the top armor, and then the lower. After he removed his boots, he was left in his boxers.

Smiling, Alena asked him, "It's funny; I always thought in that suit there wouldn't be any room to have on underwear!"

Thinking about the feeling, Bruce admitted, "There's not; but it'd kill me if I didn't wear any!"

Alena laughed at him, come close and kissed him again. Bruce placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her tank top over her head. He pulled it off, and then helped her take off her pants. Tossing the clothes to the floor, Bruce commented, "Your clothes are soaked!"

"Yeah, unlike you and your metal armor or whatever it's made out of, I have to wear normal clothing that gets wet in the rain!"

"Oh, I'm not complaining about the wetness." Bruce added, gazing at Alena, completely naked. Her wet body glistened as he looked at her in awe; she was flawless.

Alena's eyes narrowed, she didn't like the fact that Bruce was being too perverted. She took him by the neck and said, "Come here."

They kissed again, and this time, they didn't stop. Bruce grabbed Alena and pushed her legs up and wrapped around him. They moved over to her bed, and he laid her down gently.

They kissed deeply and passionately, never wanting the moment to end. Still very wet, Alena moved her hands to Bruce's sides and slid his boxers off. Their lips parted for a moment, and Bruce's blue eyes met her violet ones. Exchanging trusting looks, they kissed again. Slowly, Bruce pushed into her, getting into a sync rhythm fast. Alena's legs wrapped even tighter around Bruce. They both felt as though there was an itch between them that was impossible to scratch.

Bruce suddenly felt as though he was going to explode. He could hear Alena moan beneath him, as they both moved rapidly together. Finally, he let out a deep sigh, and slowly fell on top of Alena in contentment.

After a few moments, Bruce moved to the side of her, taking her in his arms. Alena placed her hand on his chest, admiring his muscles which had been hidden from her.

Finally, she whispered, "I never realized how strong you were; I knew that you could fight off the men pretty well, but man! You're incredible!"

"I am surprised as well; you're a lot stronger than I thought!" He responded, kissing her softly.

Kissing him gently again, Alena thought of something, "Bruce, I meant what I said to you. I mean, on the balcony. Even though I thought I was talking to someone completely different, and I was ranting half the time, I still meant it when I said I loved you."

Bruce smiled affectionately at her, rubbing his hand up and down her back, "I know."

Feeling great relief after so long, Alena laid her head on Bruce's chest and fell into a deep sleep. She had no nightmares.


	10. You Can't Handle the Truth

"MMmm." Alena woke up quite late the next morning, feeling relaxed and refreshed from a very good night's sleep. She moved her hand over to where she thought Bruce was, but only felt a pillow.

"You can't be serious!" She groaned as she looked at the empty spot next to her. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes jadedly. When she slowly opened them again, she smiled.

Just a few feet from the foot of the bed on her petite coffee table were a red rose, a muffin, and a letter.

Getting out of bed, Alena looked around her apartment for her blue robe. Finally, she found it hiding under her bed. She put it on and went over to the table.

Opening the blank envelope, she read the words inside in her head:

_Since you haven't been sleeping well for a while, and am now making up for all the lost time, I decided not to wake you. I have a few things I need to take care of today. I'll be over later and we'll go out and have lunch somewhere. I'm sure you'll probably wake up five minutes before I come, but even still, I know your appetite. So, here's a muffin to keep you satisfied for now. Don't worry its chocolate chip. I want to see you smiling when I get back there._

_By the way, I couldn't find my mask. Please look for it!_

_Bruce_

"What a mess!" she teased to herself as she picked up the muffin. With that in hand, she went into her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed before he did arrive. She didn't know what time it was; she found her clock broken on the floor. She still couldn't believe how rough they were last night. But, Alena wasn't complaining.

About a half an hour later, Alena was combing out her long, excessively straight, brunette hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if the tan corduroy pants and long sleeved white top was nice enough to go out with Bruce. She didn't have a lot of variety when it came to clothes since she couldn't afford a lot of them; but what she had she made it work.

Just then, from outside the bathroom door, Alena heard the front door shut. He was here. Suddenly, she had butterflies in her stomach, which was kind of silly. She knew Bruce; she was a mature adult. Why was she getting those stupid teenage feelings? The same feeling happened when she was first kissed by him. It's so strange when you love someone you feel so incredibly stupid.

Alena felt even more stupid when she opened the bathroom door and came out, "You were starting to worry me, I thought you were-"

She froze. It was Bruce. In fact, it was someone quite far from the appearance of Bruce. That's only because the man at the door was wearing a pasty face with stained red lips.

"Jack." Alena said in her coldest voice.

Joker grinned pleasantly at her, enjoying the three lug heads as his brut squad by his side, "My dear Detective Davencourt. It's just wonderful to see you again!"

"How did you find me here?" she asked as two of his men led her away from the bathroom and over to the coffee table. Thankfully, Alena had taken the letter from Bruce with her into the bathroom. Hopefully, Joker wouldn't think of going in there. But, from what he said next, it seemed unlikely.

"Oh, just got a little help from a guy who knows a guy how knows a guy that knew how to track down someone in a city-wide radius! I just thought our nightly meetings were just not enough; I've missed seeing your delicate face."

He reached out and touched her face with his purple glove. Alena moved her face angrily away from him. Annoyed, Joker glanced at the man closest to her, and he hit her so hard that she flew backwards behind the bed, on the side of the balcony.

Alena coughed as she laid there out of there sight, but knew she couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped. However, something was pinching into her neck. Reaching behind her head, she found Batman's mask. Hearing Joker's footsteps approaching, she quickly threw the mast deep under the unmade bed.

Finally coming face to face with Joker, he noticed her unusual surroundings, "You know when we showed up at the apartment, I couldn't believe my eyes. You've really lowered your standards of living just to hide from me. I mean, look at this dump! I'm surprised that you don't look like the mess that you live in! It looks as though a giant hurricane swept through the room! Oh, it's not your room; it's your entire apartment!"

He chuckled, but Alena was unimpressed. She got up slowly and felt the spot in her stomach where the jerk had hit her. She was fine; it wasn't anything major.

Even though she hid it well, Joker knew that she was worried. Tempted to enjoy her misery even more, he snapped his fingers. One of the men went to the door and locked it while the two others grabbed Alena and tied her hands and feet to her kitchen chair. Then, they tied her mouth with a bandanna; which surprised and frightened Alena since she thought they wanted her to talk.

So, she asked, "Mmph mmph mmh!"

Joker smiled and lowered her bandanna slightly, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, I just assumed you wanted me to tell you something."

"Oh, I do. But the question I'm after will be hard to get out of you, and the only way you'll tell me is when you get exhausted from screaming out of pain!"

"You never know, I could make this easy for the both of us. What's the question, Jack?"

However, Alena had great suspicion that she knew what he would ask him, and she prayed that is was something else.

But, Joker's green eyes pierced with insanity, and she knew he would torture her anyway.

"Alright. Tell me the true identity of Batman. It's plain and simple!"

_Shit_, was all she thought. But she wouldn't let her fear show, she was prepared. Making a brief chuckle she reacted, "That jerk? Listen, yes he's one of the good guys and yes we've been helping each other try to take you down, but I don't know his 'secret identity'! He doesn't even trust me; he thinks that I'm undercover for you and that I'm just following him around! It's so naïve; that's one of the many things I hate about him."

Joker's every narrowed, and they stayed in a very uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Just after, one of his men piped up, "Sir?"

Joker immediately turned and took him to the far corner by the window. The other two men stood in front of Alena as she tried to watch them. However, she gave up and relaxed as much as possible in her chair she was tied to.

But what the two men didn't know was the she was listening very intently to what the man behind them was saying to Joker; she had very sharp ears.

"She's not lying boss; every time we go out to fight them, they're constantly arguing. And it's not friendly. I've heard them say things to each other that clearly indicate that they want nothing to do with each other besides 'fighting the good fight'. Just though you outta know."

Soon after, Joker walked straight up to her. In her mind, Alena knew that he hadn't bought the man's speech, even though he was being honest. But still, she knew that Joker would be clever enough to see right through her.

Seriously and coldly, he asked, "I'm sure since the passing of your beloved parents and fiancée; you've had a hard time opening up to people. Tell me," from out of his black coat, Joker revealed a pistol and aimed it an inch from her temple, "do you trust _him_?"

Without flinching a muscle, Alena froze her violet eyes to his, "Never have, never will."

The room stood still, everyone wondering whether Joker would pull the trigger or not. Then suddenly, "BANG!"

Alena had closed her eyes just as she heard the sound. However, she felt no pain. She felt nothing. She felt the same. Opening her eyes slowly, she frowned even bigger than before.

Joker laughed as he jumped up and put the gun away. Alena was enraged that he would insult her like that, shouting out without any warning and not knowing whether it would happen or not.

"You are the biggest son of a bitc-" but Joker cut off her shouting by covering her mouth with his purple glove.

"Shh, don't worry darlin', there'll be another bang! Oh, but not for you though. No, this will be called 'The Big Bang'. I bet that's what they'll call it in the papers! However, I do encourage you to come; it will be one hell of a performance, and I'd love a leading lady by my side for it!"

He let go of her mouth, and leaned it to plant a kiss on her. However, Alena wouldn't have it. She spat in his face before he had a chance. Joker wiped the saliva from his face and laughed.

Finally, Joker stood up straight and began to walk out of the room, "Alright Deedee; until next Saturday night then!"

But, he didn't leave without a little vengeance. Two of the men stayed behind. One kicked her in the leg and then the other punched her in the same spot that the same man had done when they first entered her apartment.

Smiling as they watched blood come out of her mouth, the men pushed the chair over, causing Alena to fall; completely helpless. The men laughed as they left the apartment, joining Joker and the other guy in the only operating elevator.

The elevator doors closed, just as Bruce came walking up the stairs. He naturally went to Alena's door, which had been shut, and stopped himself before he knocked. He wanted to make sure he looked good. He dusted off his black slacks and rolled up the sleeves of his blue button-down shirt. Running a hand through his hair, he was satisfied with its smoothness. It was obvious he wanted to make a good impression; even though it seemed there was no topping the night before.

Clearing his throat, Bruce knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Nothing. So, he called out, "Alena, you there? It's just me, Bruce." Still, nothing. Bruce was thinking that she might be out, but he had a gut feeling. So, he turned the handle to see if it was unlocked, and was successful.

He opened the door and first noticed the still messed up bed he had left that morning. However, when his eyes lowered to the floor, his feelings changed.

"Alena!" Bruce ran over to her. He couldn't believe it; she was tied up in her own chair down on the floor.

He got a knife from the kitchen and cut her free. After laying her on the bed, he went to the sink and got a wet towel. Bruce laid it on her forehead; he saw no visible marks on her body, except for the blood still fresh on her lips. He lightly patted her on the face, "Alena, please wake up!"

Slowly, she stirred. She coughed, and more blood came out, "Bruce." She could barely utter from her mouth, she was so weak.

"Shh, don't try to talk now." He saw that she was holding her stomach, and moved her hands and then lifted up her shirt. She had been hit, hard.

"I've got to get you to a hospital!" he said, reaching to pick her up.

"No, Bruce, my identity! They'd figure me out in no time!" Alena weakly explained.

"But, you worked in my office for over two months and no one did!"

"No offense Bruce, but anybody could keep things hidden well in that place; I mean, look at you, Bats."

Bruce narrowed his eyes; he couldn't believe she was still being sarcastic even in this state, "Fine, I'll take you back to my place; Alfred will take care of you."

He picked her up carefully, and turned to walk out.

"Wait, turn around and bend over!" Alena ordered.

"What?" Bruce asked, puzzled.

"Just do it!"

He did, but was still confused. Alena reached under the bed, and then told him to stand up again.

She looked up at him, and revealed his mask, "I believe this is yours."


	11. What's left?

"Here, drink this madam," Alfred handed the bundled up Alena a hot cup of tea as they sat in Bruce's den.

"Al, it isn't hard! All you have to do is say 'Allie', 'Alena', whatever! Just not 'madam' or 'miss'! Being proper 24/7 gets pretty dull."

Alfred sighed, "Are you feeling better 'Alena'?"

Still very weak, she nodded, "I'm a trooper Al; nothin' slows me down. And if it does, I come back twice as fast; after a long break of course."

Alfred chuckled, but Alena only managed a smile.

"Bruce told me about your family. I'm terribly sorry that happened to you."

Trying not to spill the tea, Alena held it firmly in her hand, "It doesn't sound as bad as what happened to you and Bruce. I mean, he _watched_ his parents die; I only had to deal with the aftermath of mine! Even though it was, gruesome."

"That 'Joker' sounds like an appalling lunatic if you ask me. He deserves to be put behind bars; or in a loony bin!"

Alena nodded. She didn't agree with Alfred, however. Jack didn't deserve to live; not after what he put her through. How many more people will he torture? Alena was very set in her mind that a painful death for this psycho was the only way to end it.

"Is that how he started it?" she asked finally; trying to get _him_ out of her head.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't mean to be forward, but I mean his parents' death. Is that what finalized Bruce's state of mind on becoming a disguised hero?"

At that time, Bruce walked through the back door; but they couldn't hear him; that was a good wing away from the den in the mansion.

"No, actually. It did leave him with bitterness; a longing for revenge. It wasn't until later on that he wanted justice. But on that road it led him to prison, and a horrible group known as The League of Shadows. However, I think its best that Bruce tells you that story, far after this situation with the Joker is gone and past."

Alena couldn't believe her ears, "Bruce? In prison? That is hard to imagine; I can't wait to burst his bubble one day with that question!"

"What question?" Bruce interrupted, abruptly walking into the room.

"Err, why do you always walk in on the middle of a conversation? I find it very rude! You're wealthy; you should at least have some form of manners!"

"Unfortunately I wasn't taught that very much in my lifetime." He replied, taking a close seat next to her on the couch and putting his arm around her.

"Understand, it wasn't that he wasn't taught Allie; he refused to listen!" Alfred retorted.

Alena smiled, "You called me Allie! I'm so proud of you Al!"

Alfred tried to ignore the fact he said that, and got up properly, "Can I get you anything else for now?"

"Yeah, I need you to call some movers to get the rest of Alena's things from her apartment. I couldn't get everything at once." Bruce ordered mockingly.

Alfred's eyes narrowed, "I will do that, but keep in mind that I wasn't asking _you_! Do _you_ need anything else?"

Alena could tell Alfred was trying not to say either Allie or madam; so she grinned amiably, "No, thank you Al."

He bowed faintly, and then snapped Bruce an annoyed glare, then walked out of the room.

After setting her tea down, Bruce took Alena in his arms and looked in her face, "I brought most of your things over; well, whatever I could strap onto the back of your bike! The rest will be here by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Alena leaned over and kissed him gratefully.

Bruce touched her face with his hand and commented, "You look better; the color's returned to your face."

She put his hand in hers, taking it away from her face, "It wasn't that bad Bruce; I'm doing fine."

Bruce put his free hand at her lower side. She flinched painfully when he touched her.

"No, you're not. You've been beaten up badly Alena. God, when I walked in that room and saw you on the floor, I thought I'd lost you forever! It was stupid of me to leave you alone; I should've stayed with you. I should've protected you!"

"I can protect myself Bruce. So I slipped up once; big deal! I'm a big girl and I am able to take care of myself! I've been on my own for a long time now; I've been fine!"

"No you haven't! Joker's almost succeeded in killing you countless times! He even got your parents Allie, and Thomas was killed right in front of you! Believe me Allie; you need all the help you can get-"

"STOP!" Alena jumped up from the couch, "How dare you say that to me! How dare you tell me that their deaths are on my head! That was not my fault!"

"I'm not saying it is Allie! But you couldn't protect them; how will you protect yourself if you couldn't for them?"

Alena was in pure shock, "I don't believe this!"

Bruce tried to comfort her; he tried to hold her. But, she shoved him away, "NO! Get away from me!"

She ran from him; she ran up the great balcony and down the hall. The door ahead of her was open, and she ran inside; going straight ahead until she couldn't anymore. She stopped. Inside of Bruce's old bedroom, Alena was stalled in front of his vast window, caging her in.

Bruce slowly stepped towards her; not wanting to frighten her. The sunlight from the window streamed along her hair and her face; making her look wholesome. And that's how he saw her; that's how Bruce wanted it to be. He wanted so badly to make her bitterness and poison in revenge go away. He wanted it so badly.

He placed a hand on her delicate head, and before he could utter the words of apology, Alena collapsed in his arms. She cried even harder than that night on the balcony, with him in his mask. But now, he was revealed, and could fully be there to take care of her. That's all he wanted; he wanted the tears to stop. He wanted her pain to end.


	12. The Final Waltz

The Tumbler charged through the waterfall and into the dark cave. Parking it, Batman glided out, heading towards his case where he leaves his attire. However, he heard a loud beep suddenly.

Turning, he saw his six computers on, and someone was in his tall chair typing something. His eyes narrowed and he marched up to find Alena, sitting in his chair.

"And what do you think you're doing down here?" Batman asked in his usual harsh voice.

"I'm researching online what events are taking place tomorrow night; Joker hinted that his plans will go off then."

But he confronted her still, "So you came down here without my permission?"

However, Alena wasn't paying attention, "Hey! Look at this!" He sighs and looks up at the screen.

She reads aloud, "'The Fall Ball recognizing Gotham's new Mayor, Ryan Zelasko, at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Among the many renowned faces planning on attending is Bruce Wayne'…and you get the rest. Bats, anyone who's anyone is going to be at that ball; including our good friend-"

"Joker." Batman cut her off sharply.

"Yep. We have to be there tomorrow night. And since you have an invitation obviously, we don't have to worry about sneaking in. We'll stay undercover and look around for any kind of abnormal activity. If he comes out, have your suit at the ready and I'll cover Bruce's exit while you become Batman. If you need me to back you up, I'll be ready."

Batman nodded slightly in agreement, thinking about the ball and if something horrible happens-

Alena looked up at him, and slowly stood up, "Now, back to what you were saying. I don't need your permission to come down here. Since you invited me to stay here, I have the right to go wherever I please in this house. Plus, Al let me down."

Batman snapped back into the present day when she said this, "I'm going to kill him." But as soon as Batman said that, he realized how close Alena was to him; as a matter of fact, she was pressing herself against him.

"Bats, you know that nothing could keep me from coming down here. I mean, look at this," she moved away from him, walking around and looking everywhere, "It's incredible."

Batman walked over to her, and she finished by saying to him, "Besides, you know you want me to try out some of your cool gadgets you have hidden down here. Like the throwy-ma-bobber thing or the rope-pulley-upper thing. I know I don't' know the 'proper' names for them, but I bet it'd be quick to teach me how to use th-"

"Alena." Batman asked in a very deep, and to Alena, sexy voice.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, enjoying the way he said her name, "Yeah?"

"You talk too much." In seconds Batman reached out and grabbed Alena, pulling her to him forcefully, kissing her intensely.

Alena couldn't stand it. All in a moment she burned for him; she couldn't keep her hands off him. She felt very lucky in her situation; he loved having her sweet caring Bruce and the rugged hard Batman all wrapped up in one package.

Batman's feelings were different. Yes, he felt he could never let go of her. However, he didn't want to because of what he thought might happen. He didn't want her out fighting; he didn't want a hand laid on her. He wanted to keep her safe and out of Joker's reach. They both knew that Joker was planning on killing Alena; if she wasn't ready, he might prevail.

The following evening, Alena was in Bruce's room putting on the diamond earrings Bruce gave her. As she finished pinning on the last earring, there was a polite nock at the door.

"You can come in Al," she answered gently as she patted her long, straight brunette hair that was partially pinned in the back.

"I came on Master Bruce's behalf, he-" Alfred stopped. Alena turned around as he spoke, revealing her beauty.

She wore a long, black, strapless dress with a long slit on the left side and matching stiletto heels. Her choker diamond necklace sparkled with the earrings along with the clip in the back of her hair. Alena smiled bashfully, knowing why he had stopped talking.

"You are flawless Allie," he said merrily as she came over and hugged him thankfully, "I still wonder how Bruce managed to end up with someone like you."

"Oh, don't give him a hard time; he won my heart better than any other man could."

"Say what you will; I stand by what I said. He has asked me to escort you to the cave now."

"Alright Al; if you insist." They made their way down the great staircase and into the library. Alfred walked up to the gigantic golden framed mirror next to the bookcases. He pressed both index fingers on opposite ends of the glass, and the mirror smoothly swung open.

Alfred led Alena down a corridor and stopped at the end where a spiral staircase whirled downwards. He nudged her to go down, and left her to go on alone.

As she walked down the staircase, the enormous cave appeared. Bats were hanging from the ceiling, the waterfall roaring in the far left-hand corner, and many other interesting and secret weapons and vehicles were placed throughout the vast place.

When she reached the final step, she saw Bruce looking in a full-seized mirror, trying to finish putting on his tux. Quietly and sweetly, Alena came up behind him and ran her fingers along his back. When Bruce turned, she began tying his black tie for him.

"You look stunning." Bruce barely said.

"Bruce, I really suggest you get some new lines. As I recall, the last time I wore an elegant dress around you that was the first thing you replied to me."

She finished the tie, she began buttoning his jacket up. Bruce didn't take his eyes off of her, "It's true."

Alena looked up at him. She felt so nervous every time he looked at her like that. Those big blue eyes were so intoxicating. She couldn't help but place a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Afterwards, she asked, "Are you all geared up?"

Bruce nodded and turned away from her, gathering more things, "Yes, and I have some thing I want you to put on."

He turned back to her with a knife, a pistol, and a small black pager device.

She gave him a confused look, "You got me; what is this?"

"It's like a silent alarm. If you ever get into trouble and you can't get out of it, just press this button."

She chuckled and looked up at him, "And where, billionaire genius, do you expect me to put these things? I'm showing enough of me as it is; I think people will notice if I'm walking around holding a gun and knife in my hands."

Bruce grinned at her unthankfully, and then bent down, "Oh, I've thought about this, believe me. Don't worry, no one will find them."

He took out a black strap and lifted up her dress.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled as he tried to tie the strap onto her right leg.

"I'm putting this here so you can have these things on you without anyone being able to see it."

"But what if someone brushes us against my inner leg?"

Bruce looked up at her, a little surprised, "Are you planning on letting anyone dance with you while having their leg entwined in yours besides me tonight?"

Alena narrowed her eyes at him when he went back to putting the gadgets on her, "No. I just don't want to get caught with this stuff, that's all. And, I don't think we should go together to the Ball."

Bruce finished strapping her up as she said that. Not quite sure of what she had said, he asked, "What?"

"I-I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be together there. If I know Jack, and I do, he'll be there and so will his stupid brutes. If he saw us together, he'd figure it out. I can't risk your identity being figured out by him. You're my weakness; he'd find a way to take you from me and torture you until I give into him and whatever he wants to do to Gotham. As much as you may not like the idea; it's best that we go in separate cars to this Ball and try to avoid each other. I mean, I've got this alarm button thing and I'll just squeeze my legs real tight if I need Batman to come out. Are you alright with this?"

She watched him walk over to the computers, in deep thought. But his answer she didn't expect.

Without eye contact, he replied, "Okay."

"Okay? Aren't you going to yell at me or try to tell me otherwise about this plan? I mean, you're Batman! As long as I've known you you've been the one making your own decisions and not taking advice or direction from anyone else about how to plan a fight. What's the change?"

Bruce took a deep breath and looked up into her amethyst eyes finally, "You have Alena. Before you came along; I was a loner. I didn't take direction from anyone. But now, as Batman, I have more of an 'open-mind', I guess you could say, about a partnership."

"A partnership?"

"Yes. The two of us fighting crime together. But we'll talk about that another night. Now, tonight, you're absolutely right in us not being around each other. We have to make this look like we aren't involved; we have to be professional. Just act the way we used to; back when you hated me and all."

"I did not hate you!" Alena argued as he approached her.

"Oh really? I remember the words, 'you're a playboy who only dates sluts'. I don't know any other secretary of mine that said that directly to my face."

"I was not your secretary 'Mr. Wayne'. I was your secretary's assistant."

He grabbed her and took her in his arms, smiling slyly, "Whatever you are Allie, you're a smart one. And you're too good for me."

"I think it's the other way around Bats," she whispered right before he drew her in for a kiss.

"Relax everyone! The life of the party is here!" Bruce exclaimed to all the guests at the Ritz hotel Fall Ball. They cheered and many people went to greet him as he made the rounds.

He searched the entire room, but couldn't find Joker or his cohorts anywhere. However, he did find Ryan Zelasko, shaking hands with many at the front table. The Fall Ball feast they had been planning wasn't going to be served for another ten minutes, so Bruce had time to make arrangements to be near him at the table; just in case.

Just as he was about to walk over there, he overheard two stuck up, 30-something old stock brokers talk vigorously, "Wow, what a knockout she is!"

Hoping they were staring at some celebrity blonde coming in, Bruce turned just to reassure himself. However, she wasn't blonde, and she was only famous to him.

Alena came walking into the room looking more beautiful than ever. She looked his way right off the bat, and nodded very lightly saying with her majestic eyes, 'I'm alright. Go forward with the plan.'

She began to walk off to another part of the room, and Bruce felt relaxed again. However, he heard the stock-brokers just by his right shoulder talk again, "Man, if I had a chance to bang that one, I'd-"

Bruce back-punched the man with his left fist. He fell to the floor, and the other man looked at Bruce both shocked and scared.

He shrugged and said to the people staring, "I don't like brokers." and casually walked off.

Alena, however, was behind the stage they had straight across from where the Mayor's table was located. Apparently there was an act tonight, and she wanted to check out what was going on. There was nothing back there. She found a dark door in the far left corner, and opened it.

Going inside, she found herself in the hall where the kitchen supplies were. Obviously, the kitchen was just next to the stage. All of a sudden, she heard some men coming. So, she opened the first door she saw and shut herself inside of it. The dark janitor's closet was uncomfortable, but she stuck it out while the men walked down the hall.

"Thank you so much for letting me help out with the dinner tonight Mr. Lances. I appreciate this opportunity to work with you guys!"

"Oh sure John, anything for a chef from New York City. I bet that special sauce you added will make the appetizer soup taster divine!"

Alena pushed the door open very slightly, and faintly saw the two men conversing outside. She kept her hands over her mouth from gasping. The man that Mr. Lances was talking to was the same man that helped beat her up at her apartment a week ago. It was one of Joker's bozos!

It all made sense now. The chemical stolen from the lab, the secret files, the big 'explosion'. Joker was planning on poisoning every important authority figure in Gotham through a simple soup!

The two men walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Alena came out of the closet and ran into the kitchen. She looked around and found men putting the soup into the large beautifully decorated bowl they would serve the people with.

"Hey! What're you doing back here! You have to leave now miss!" A man said.

Alena ran for the soup yelling, "No! You can't serve that! STOP!"

However, the only one that was stopped was her. A man three times her size came up behind her and grabbed her. She tried to struggle from his grasp; but he was too powerful. Another man came up and smelled her breath.

"She's been drinking; let's just put her back in the room with the rest of the drunkards!"

Alena had only taken a swig of champagne as she came into the ball, just to blend in. Obviously, this didn't help her now.

"Now, it's poisoned! Please, you have to believe me!" But it was too late. The man took her out into the left door at the side of the ball room and let her go. He shut the door behind him, but she tried to get back in. However, a guard came up and asked her to go back to the party.

She had to find Bruce. Any moment now, the soup would be served; everyone would be dead. She looked around for him, but just when she spotted him, she also saw them bring out the soup.

As fast as she could, she made her way towards him. She grabbed his arm and explained the situation. His eyes nearly jumped out of his head. He looked over at the gigantic bowl some men were wheeling along, and stopped thinking.

Bruce ran from Alena, leaving her helpless and clueless on what to do. But, he did more than she could, by risking something very important.

The soup was making its way straight for the mayor long table to be served there first. As the Fall Ball custom, everyone would eat at the same time the Mayor would. So, of course no one would figure the soup was poisoned because of this.

Anyways, Bruce took a glass of champagne and walked slowly over to where the men were about to take the soup. He mingled on the side of people, and Alena started to catch onto what he was about to do.

"Oh no, Bruce!" she said softly but worried to herself.

But it was too late. Bruce made a very drunken look on his face, and tripped backwards, knocking over the bowl of soup all over the floor. Every last drop was out of that bowl. The servers screamed as they tried to save their ruined soup. Servers came out and immediately began cleaning up the mess.

All of the guests, including the Mayor, looked over at Bruce. Alena began to walk onto the dance floor in order to cross over it to Bruce's aid.

Bruce shrugged to everyone staring and slurred drunkenly, "Hey it's alright! I'll pay each and everyone here for the soup! Let's all party!"

People gave him fuming looks, but then went onto the Ball. But suddenly, all the lights went off. People shrieked from the surprise. Others just laughed, thinking it was apart of the evening.

Alena stopped moving. The music the band had been playing stopped; everything became silent. Suddenly, a light came on. The single spotlight shined onstage; where none-other than Joker himself stood upon.

He was dressed in a white tuxedo, but still had his stained white skin, slicked green hair, and blood-red lips. His shoes were purple. He grinned at everyone when he heard a loud scream. Before ciaos ensued, he lifted his hands into the air.

"Calm down folks! If anyone and I mean anyone, tries anything, my men will very happily shoot you down." More spotlights went onto the army of men that surrounded the walls of the room in the Ritz. They were trapped.

Alena began to reach for her knife, but heard Joker speak again, "Dear guests, I am, with a heavy heart, sad to inform you that the wonderful soup that I had prepared for you all was spoiled. You may think it was that drunken billionaire Bruce Wayne. But no; he was tipped off by another. Alena Davencourt, where are you my sweet?"

Alena jumped up, leaving the knife in her dress when a spotlight hit her. Joker jumped down from the stage and smoothly came towards her. The crowd made a gigantic circle; trying to be as far from them as possible. It was then she saw he was wearing a fake purple flower and had a small microphone attached to his tux so that everyone could hear him.

He covered the mike quickly and leaned into her, "Darlin', if you try anything, my men will shoot you on the spot; and they are excellent snipers."

Alena quickly snapped, "You're appalling!"

He shook a finger at her, "You really should shut that mouth of yours soon; otherwise, it'll bring you a lot of trouble!"

Suddenly, he squirted the purple flower in her face, giving off a spray. Clueless that it would happen, Alena accidentally took in a breath of the mist before coughing and fanning it away.

She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her and took her hand in his and placed her other around his neck, "Everyone, tonight, my old friend Miss Davencourt and I are going to give you a show you won't ever forget! Hit it boys!"

He pointed to the band, and they played unwillingly. The spotlight stayed on the two of them, while others swerved around the room. Alena tried to look for Bruce, but she hadn't seen him since the lights went out. Where was he?

More and more she was tempted to reach over and pull out her knife or gun. But she couldn't; she knew Joker wanted her dead. So, she went along with his waltz, but all the while tried to squeeze her legs together for the alarm to go off. Finally, Joker dipped her. Alena twisted her legs together, feeling the button push.

Still agitated, she tried to look desperately for Bruce. But suddenly, Joker spoke to her, with the mike now off, "So, you know this Bruce Wayne fella well huh?"

"What?" Alena asked stupidly.

"Oh come on, I watched from backstage as you went over to warn him about the soup. What is it about you and mingling with the wrong men? Why can't you pick a winner for a change? Like me. In a matter of hours, I'll own this city!"

"How? You're stupid plan didn't work. You didn't kill the mayor!"

"Oh Deedee, it doesn't matter how I kill him! Plan B was for me to pull out your pistol and have us both pull the trigger, killing the mayor just after this waltz is over. That way, we will both be criminals out in the open, together!"

"You are a whacked up job Jack! I'll never-"

"I'll rip Wayne's throat out if you don't go along with my plan! I can promise an even worse death for him than I did for Thomas and your parents, don't you worry. Now, do we have a deal?"

He dipped her again, just when the spotlights burned out. The band stopped as gunshots were heard. After a few moments, everything stopped.

"What in the Hell is going on?" Joker demanded. The full lights came back on, and Joker could see his men, most of them knocked out on the floor. And at the top of the stage was Batman, swinging on a zip line towards Joker and Alena. He swung around Joker and Alena grabbed onto him. As he flew away Batman turned and yelled, "I hope you don't mind I steal her from you!"

The men that were left of Joker's clan tried to shot at the pair, but they were going by too fast. Joker yelled with anger as he ran towards the stage with his remaining men. They jumped down into a secret door below the stage and made their way out of the party.

"We failed boss, we failed!" John, the brut posing as a chef confessed.

"Oh no we didn't; I think I've discovered what Alena's been hiding from us about Batman. And I bet I'll find my answer at Wayne Mansion!"


	13. Flying

"That was too close!" Alena said as she made her way out of the portrait in Bruce's giant den.

Bruce followed her, no longer wearing his uniform, "Yes, but we did make it out of there! And plus, almost every one of Joker's men was caught at the party. And, the mayor is safe. All that's left out there is-"

"Joker! And that is the most dangerous one to have on the loose! Bruce, need I remind you what he did to me? My family? Trust me, he's yet to do serious damage upon the both of us."

By this time, they were in the middle of Bruce's giant mahogany staircase. Bruce sighed thoughtfully and reached up the stairs to hold her.

She reached for his embrace desperately, whispering, "I'd kill myself if I let anything happen to you."

"I'd kill anyone if they did that to you." He said darkly, but from an honest heart.

"Ah-hem." From down at the bottom of the steps came Alfred's obvious cough.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce said, turning towards his direction.

"I assume from the looks of things that you foiled that ghastly man's plan tonight. And since I assumed as such, I have prepared your bed, assuming you two would be quite exhausted after a hard day's work."

Alena smiled, but Bruce kept his grave look, "That sounds great Alfred."

"I thought so. And Master Bruce, I just wanted to tell you and mis-I mean, Alena that you both have done a terrific job at keeping our city safe."

"Thanks Al-" Bruce brushed the comment off and began to turn back to Alena when he discovered she had left him to go hug Alfred.

She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. Afterwards, she smiled and said, "Thanks Al. We couldn't have done this without you!"

Then, she went up the stairs past Bruce, and off to his room. Bruce Stood still at the stairs, looking at a blushing Alfred.

"I guess I couldn't have said it any better myself." Bruce grinned devilishly; leaving Alfred still embarrassed downstairs to do the rest of his tasks around the mansion before he himself went off to bed.

About half an hour later, the lights were turned out in Bruce's master bedroom and he was fast asleep. However, Alena couldn't sleep. She felt very weird and insecure about what Joker would do. In her gut she could feel he would kill her; that's what she was certain was his plan all along. She tossed and turned while she breathed heavily. In fact, she breathed too heavily. Making up her mind, she got out of bed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She smoothed out the wrinkles of her black stretchy pajama pants and rubbed her hands over her arms, covered in a tight white long-sleeved shirt. All of a sudden, she began to cough. What was happening to her? Maybe she just needed something to drink. Alena went downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she opened the fridge, she saw something that triggered her memory. She was staring at a large pint of grape juice; purple grape juice. A purple flower. The purple flower on Joker's tux; the one he sprayed into her face about two hours ago! He had to have some sort of gas in it; causing her to feel God knows what.

Panicking, she shut the fridge and went to walk towards the kitchen counter. But on her way, she tripped and fell over something big. Pushing her body up, she turned and looked into the unconscious face of Alfred, all tied up on the floor behind her. She got up quickly and checked to see if he had a pulse. He was alive. Rapidly, she went over to the counter and pulled out the largest carving knife she could find. Joker, Jack, was in this house. She crept out of the kitchen and looked to see if the coast was clear. It was, so she began to make a break for it to the staircase.

However, she was taken from behind by a giant man, probably John, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, holding her arms down. She tried pushing the knife into his side, but another man took it from her. He took hold of her legs and began tying her up. Finally, Alena took in a deep breath and let out a scream. However, no scream came out. In fact, she couldn't speak at all. Just as she had figured it out, Joker appeared in front of her, grinning.

"No snide remarks from you this wonderful evening, I'm afraid Darlin'. Yes, that purple flower's gas did give you a temporary laryngitis. However, it takes about two hours to come into effect. It seems my timing is perfect!" Joker whispered with delight into her ear.

She spit, but missed his face when he dodged it. Suddenly growing a raging face, Joker put his purple gloved hand into a fist and knocked Alena out cold. He laughed quietly, "Miss Davencourt, you and I have unfinished business. Now, let's boogie!" He went out the front door, and the men followed him, carrying Alena on John's shoulders.

Upstairs, Bruce was still deep asleep; just moments away from losing his one true love forever.

Almost half an hour later, Bruce awoke to a loud noise. BOOM! He jumped out of bed and grabbed his samurai sword from underneath it. He carefully made his way down the stairs and through the hallway.

Suddenly, he burst the kitchen door open and swung his sword. Thankfully, he stopped in enough time to realize that he was holding Alfred, tied and gagged on the floor, with his samurai sword barely an inch from his neck.

Alfred took a huge gulp of relief as Bruce began to untie him. As soon as he took off his gagger, Alfred exclaimed, "I've been conscious for a full five minutes Bruce, and during that time I've been banging my body against everything and it's only _now_ that you wake up! Despicable!"

Alfred explained what had happened as they entered the Bat cave. After he had finished cleaning up the Bat cave earlier, Alfred found himself surrounded by Joker and his men at the entrance to the cave. Although he didn't tell them the password, they were still able to enter because the portrait wasn't closed all the way. They beat Alfred unconscious and then tied and gagged him.

He was put and left in the kitchen. He had a hunch that they messed around with the Bat cave. And that's precisely what they had done. When they made their way down the spiral staircase they found the Tumbler gone. Thankfully, the Batman uniform was still hidden in the dark shadows of its hiding place. However, his Bat belt with all of its gadgets was gone.

Alfred stared in shock while Bruce explored the rest of the cave, looking for his weapons. They too were also gone. The only thing he had was his samurai sword he was holding.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "He expects me to come, but unarmed."

Alfred looked at him with wonder, "Why did he leave your suit, but take everything else?"

"Because," Bruce explained, "He wants to fight Batman; because that has been his enemy all along. And he knows I'll be there so rescue Alena."

"How will we know where to find him?" Alfred asked his final question.

"Just follow the breadcrumbs." Bruce said, leaning over where the Tumbler once stood. He picked up a small card that was in its place. It was a card from the City Bay's chemical plant.

As soon as he got his Bat suit on, he looked around and said out loud, "I don't have a way to get there! I can't take any of my other cars; people will identify it in no time!"

Alfred smiled, rejoicing in the fact that he had the answer to Batman's problem for once, "I think I have just the thing for you sir."

Alfred led him out of the Bat cave and into their garage. Batman tried to explain to Alfred, "I appreciate this, but I can't take any single one of my-"

They stopped in front of a vehicle, and he stopped talking. Alfred retorted, "Master Bruce, this, as you well know, isn't a car. Besides, it's not even yours."

Alfred opened the garage door as Batman got onto Alena's unidentified jet black motorcycle. Alfred let out a hand as a signal that it was clear to go.

Batman turned the bike on and revved the engine. As soon as he took his feet off the ground, he and the bike tilted over.

Alfred hurried over to him and helped him back up. Looking closely, Alfred saw a white scrape across the side of the bike.

Grinning devilishly, he said, "She's going to murder you when she sees that!"

"I don't think she'll care about that too much Al," Batman replied, getting a better balance on the bike, "Tonight, I'll save her life. I think that's all she cares about."

Alfred chuckled a little. "What?" Batman asked.

"You really are turning out to be a lot like her. And I think that's a good influence."

Batman realized that he was referring to the fact that he had just called him 'Al'. He acted as though he was ignoring it by revving the engine once again, and taking off into the darkness.

Alena awoke from the horrible stench that surrounded her. However, her eyesight was odd, because everywhere she looked, she saw thick black stripes. It took her but a moment to realize she was in a cage. She stood up, realized that she was untied. But this didn't help since she had no weapon of any kind and the metal bars were too thick. She looked around and found the door behind her. However, it had a giant metal lock on the outside of it.

Suddenly, she heard an annoying, "You-hoo!" She looked up ahead of her and saw Joker, waving from a catwalk that circled the entire chemical plant.

He shook the only key at her and laughed. Alena couldn't stand it any longer, so she yelled, "Okay, so you're going to torture me? Is that it? Is that your big vengeance? _Some_ revenge!"

Joker lost his grin, "I don't appreciate being mocked Deedee. But yes, I am going to torture you; however, not in any way you could possibly imagine!" He pointed down below Alena.

Through the metal bars on the bottom of her cage, Alena gasped as she gazed at her fate. Thousands of gallons of some green liquid bubbled twenty feet below her.

Looking back up at him, she asked, "Is this the same stuff that you would've used tonight on the Mayor if I hadn't foiled your plan?"

Joker laughed hysterically, "No, this is much worse. This is what _you_ pushed me into all those months ago! And now my dear, I sadly must inform you that you will be in a world of pain in a matter of moments!"

And with that, he reached out of his dark purple coat pocket what looked like a remote control. He pressed the down button on the controls, and Alena's cage began to move down towards the hot, bubbling chemicals.

"Oh shit!" She gasped to herself. She began to kick the barred door, but it wouldn't budge. She kicked it over and over, and then finally threw her entire body into it. She fell to the bottom of the cage; it was no use. She was done for. Suddenly, she heard gunshots outside of the plant.

Joker looked around, and then ran to a corner of the catwalk and out of Alena's sight. Suddenly, through the nearest window, Batman broke through the glass, falling onto her cage.

"Oh God, I thought you wouldn't come!" Alena sighed dramatically.

"Who me?" Batman breathed heavily, taking a rather peculiar gun from his waist, "You should know by now; I'll always know where to find you!"

He came down in front of her cage, aiming the gun at the lock, "Stand back!"

She moved to the other side of the cage as he shot the gun. It squired out a blue chemical. However, the lock melted away very quickly.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It was one of Joker's guards' guns. They were shooting them at me."

"How did you get here? I imagined you would've busted through the walls with the Tumbler!"

"Well, about that-"

All of a sudden, a gunshot fired at Batman. It caused him to drop the gun which fell into the green chemicals. Thankfully, his suit let the bullet bounce off, and he quickly moved, taking Alena out of the cage and jumping on top of it.

Joker was back in his original spot in front of them, "You! I knew you'd be here! Otherwise, this would have been a waste of my time!"

"What? A waste? I thought I was the one you-" Alena started, but he cut her off.

"Wrong bitch! Yes, you've been after me for some time. However, you're not as important as your little friend here. Why do you think I came to Gotham Davencourt? Don't you know what _he_ did here? Don't you know that _he's_ the one I want dead? Think about it; think about who I _really_ am."

Alena was still confused, "I don't know what he means. He's Jack Napier, a lunatic and homicide criminal. Why-"

"Napier? His last name is Napier?" Batman turned to her, shocked.

"Yes. I thought you knew. Why?"

"Oh God!" Batman took her by the shoulders, "Alena, about six months ago, I killed a man; he was a giant criminal in Gotham known as-"

"Frankie Napier; my brother! And you stole him from me Bat-freak! He was my only family and you took him away from me!" Jack began to weep.

Alena and Batman exchanged looks. Suddenly, Jack's head flew back up, "But now, I'll take my revenge; vengeance on you the stupid, 'dark knight'!"

He began to shoot repeatedly at them. Alena took cover behind Batman as they jumped from the top of the cage to the catwalk. However, at the last moment, Joker took out one of Batman's weapons and shot it at his foot.

It was a sling that wrapped around Batman's foot, locking him to the top of the cage, still going down into the green chemicals. He reached down to try to pry the sling off, but it was no use. Alena watched as Joker reveled in Batman's predicament. Suddenly, something caught her eye near the window that Batman jumped through. She ran towards it, and then snuck around the catwalk.

"You can try all you want to get out of that Batty; but you know as well as I that _that_ gadget thing of yours is unbreakable. Except," Joker revealed yet another remote, "this remarkable little button I stole from you can set you free. However, by the time I release you from that sling, that wonderful chemical just bubbling below you will have burned every piece of skin and bone off of your body. Too bad for you huh? Hahaha!"

Joker hysterically laughed, feeling all powerful at that moment. However, what he didn't know was that some people nearby heard gunshots from the plant and had called the police; who would be arriving at any moment now.

Even worse for Joker, his men were either passed out around the plant because of Batman's punches, or they had run away. He was left alone, and even though he had Batman trapped, he had an even bigger threat hiding just fifteen feet from him.

Suddenly, Alena jumped out from the dark spot in the corner and began running towards Joker. Without her knowledge, Joker whipped out two of Batman's fighting daggers. As soon as she struck him with Batman's samurai sword, he stopped her with the daggers.

"Are you ready to dance?" He asked ragingly.

"Jack," she retorted with fire in her eyes, "I've been dancing with you for a very long time. Now, it's serious."

She pushed the sword away from him and swung at him again. He barely blocked every strike she forced upon him. However, her time was running out.

"Alena!" Batman yelled for her. She looked down and saw that the cage beneath him was beginning to melt into the green substance. "Hurry!"

She turned back to Joker, tired of his strenuous efforts. Finally, having enough of his games, she twirled and slid into a low position to the ground, kicking Joker off his feet with his daggers falling from his hands. Alena slid the side of the long blade across his thick neck.

He gulped and pleaded with her, "Please, you must have mercy, I-"

"Damn it Jack! All I want is the controls! Give me _both_ controls. NOW!"

Without hesitation, Joker gave them to her carefully. Alena pushed the first one, stopping the lowering of the cage and Batman into the chemicals. She hit the second one, releasing Batman from the sling. Quickly, he jumped from the melting cage over and down onto the ground floor of the plant. He looked up at the catwalk to see that Alena had things well under control.

She looked down at her love, happy to see him safe again. And he looked up at her, with the same eyes as well. Just then, sirens from the police could be heard. They were here. However, Alena's distraction was not left to her benefit. While she looked at Batman, Joker slid his hand over to where he dropped one of the daggers.

With a quick pierce, Joker pinched the dagger into Alena's side and pulled it out again. She gasped for breath, jerking upwards and dropping the sword.

"NOO!" Batman yelled, running towards the stairs.

Alena looked at the blood on her hand from her wound, and then at Joker, "That's the same place you-"

"I injured you the last time we actually fought; all those months ago back in NYC. Yes, I did shot you with a gun but, this is all I could find!" He stood up, bringing Alena up with him, "You know by now that I, Jack Napier, will not be taken by the police! Not alive anyways! And if I have the means to, I'll take anyone down with me! AHH!"

With rage and madness consuming him, he ran, pushing Alena backwards to the opposite window that Batman had jumped through. Batman made it up the stairs only to find Alena being pushed through the glass window, along with Joker himself.

"Alena!" Batman yelled as he ran for the window.

Both Alena and Joker screamed as they fell out of the window. Batman ran as fast as he could for them, but it was too late. As soon as he reached the broken pane, all was silent. Regretfully, Batman peered out and down below outside the building. He first saw Joker, dead, lying on top of broken boxes with blood everywhere.

However, he couldn't see Alena near him. Then, he saw just ten feet from Joker's resting place, was the dark bay water. And there was Alena, falling under the surface of it.

"No!" Batman leaped out of the window into the icy water. He only swam for a second until he had Alena in his arms.

Pulling her onto the harbor, policemen helped them get out of the water. Some medics came up and took a look at her. It wasn't long until they made him move away.

Moments later, Batman found Commissioner Gordon. He looked at the beat up Bat with great enthusiasm, "I believe the city is respecting you a lot more my friend. We rounded up the rest of Joker's gang, and we have the culprit himself right here. But I wish it wasn't such a bloody turnout!"

"Is the mayor safe Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He's just asked us to have a little more protection on him at the next public event. And I'm sure you'll be watching our backs there too."

Just then, the medics came around the corner with Alena, in a stretcher. Batman approached her, but she wasn't awake. He looked at the closet medic, "What's her condition?"

The man helped the others put her in the ambulance, "She's got a bad wound in her left side. Also, she hit it before she fell into the water. She's unconscious now."

And with that, he jumped into the back of the ambulance and they took off. Batman wanted so desperately to follow them to Gotham Hospital, but he knew he'd be too obvious.

Suddenly, Gordon came up to his side, "I found out who that girl is. She an ex-detective from New York-"

"Who was accused of her parents' and fiancée's murder. However, she didn't do it."

"And do you have any proof of this?" he asked curiously.

With a typical harsh attitude, Batman replied, "I'll get some," and left the crime scene on Alena's jet black bike.

The following day, Bruce came into Alena's room at the hospital. He knocked on the door, with red roses in hand and a grave look on his face. The nurse in the room looked up at him with a heartbreaking smile.

He placed the flowers in a vase by Alena. She wasn't awake. Worried, he asked the nurse anxiously, "How is she?"

The nurse felt as though she could die before telling him what she wasn't about to say. However, she had done this so often, that she could force herself to say it, "We were able to stop the bleeding, and it's going to heal very nicely. However, her head is a problem."

"Problem?" Bruce questioned miserably, "What problem?"

The nurse sighed, "Her head trauma is hard to explain. It's very uncertain what her ultimate state will be. It could be that she becomes conscious again, and can live a normal life hereafter. But, if she remains unconscious, like this, she could."

The nurse didn't want to finish. But Bruce had to know, "What?"

Looking him dead in the eyes, "She could die Mr. Wayne. And we can do nothing to help her. Only she is able to pull through this herself. Nothing else is left for us to do but to keep her comfortable. I'm sorry."

The nurse left the room, unable to watch his pain. He leaned over Alena and took her hand in his. Delicately, he kissed her on the forehead. Taking a seat next to her, he looked out the window at the grey fall day.

Almost a week passed when Bruce was sitting in his house, just thinking about Alena down at the hospital. Her condition hadn't changed; not one bit. He didn't know whether that was good, or bad. Just then, he could hear the telephone ring from the other room. He didn't get up; he couldn't even listen to Alfred answer the phone.

After a minute or so, Alfred came in the room. Bruce looked up, but he didn't even need for Alfred to speak. His face revealed everything. But still, his loyal friend said, "Bruce, it's happened. The hospital called. She's, she's _gone_!"

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's back. However, a rage came over him suddenly. Bruce jumped up and threw the coffee table across the room. He ran down the long corridor and opened the door in front of him. He kept running. That was until he tripped and fell.

Lying on the cold ground outside in his backyard, he felt utterly helpless. He didn't know what to do, or to think. Then, he took sight of red blood next to him. He jumped up, but soon after realized it was only a red leaf. They were all around him. The trees in the backyard were turning red to get ready for winter. It was all Bruce could see; red.

A little while later, Bruce walked over and sat on the edge of a small brick column. Looking up at the grey sky, Bruce fell into tears. Never had he cried this hard before in his life. His only love was dead, and it was his fault. He ran the entire series of events through his mind again and again, changing it every time and always saving Alena. Alena. Alena. All he could think of was her. Her name, her face, her voice, her smell, and her eyes. Those piercing violet eyes that were too unmistakable to recognize. How he wanted to hold her again, to keep her forever. Why did this have to happen to such a wonderful girl?

With all the pain and torture left inside of him, Bruce wanted nothing more than to let all of it out. He breathed in deep and screamed out, "ALENA!"

He felt a great release, but still felt as though a great scar would be in its place. Taking in hard breaths, he just listened to the wind around him. But, then the sounds changed.

"Yes?" he heard an angel reply.

Feeling as though he was crazy, he jumped up. He looked around the trees and only saw red. That was until; he turned to his far left to see violet. It was Alena! She was standing fifty feet from him, smiling. She wore a long black coat, buttoning her in tight. Her hair was long, wild and free.

He blinked a few times to make sure this was real, but how could he be certain anymore?

So he called out to the figure, "Alena?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she replied, "I think I already said 'yes' the first time! I'm here!"

There was a moment between them that left them unable to speak. They looked upon each other with great peace and love. But, Alena couldn't bare it any longer. Trying her hardest, she tried running towards him, but could only walk fast. Bruce, without any hesitation, ran for her.

Through all the red leaves falling, they found a way to each others' arms. Bruce wept tears of joy, kissing her hair and her face. It wasn't long until Alfred came out of the mansion.

"Alena! You're alive!" He came over and hugged them both, "I don't believe it! I just got a call from the hospital; they said you were dead!"

She looked at him, confused, "They did? Are you sure? They said word for word, 'Alena is dead'?"

"Well, no," Alfred admitted, "They said that you were gone! I couldn't bear to hear the rest so, I hung up!"

Bruce looked at Alfred with great frustration. But Alena, however, let out a great laugh. She looked at both of them, almost in tears she was laughing so hard. Then, she unbuttoned the coat she was wearing to reveal that she only had a hospital gown underneath.

"The reason they said I was gone, sweet Alfred, is because I was actually gone! When I woke up, no one was in my room. And thinking I was wanted for the murders of my parents and Thomas, since that's what the police probably figured out, I took the nurse's coat and went out the window. I hailed the first taxi I could find and told him to take me home."

Alfred let out a great sigh, "Oh. My mistake then!" He kissed Alena on the forehead and quickly when back into the house, ignoring Bruce's gaze.

Bruce left Alfred alone and turned back to Alena, holding her shoulders delicately, "I took the police evidence proving your innocence. You've got a clean slate now."

"_You_ took evidence to the police, or-"

"My alter ego." Bruce admitted.

Alena smiled and said, "It looks like I can go out and get a real job now."

"But what about Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce wondered, "I thought you liked working there?"

"Oh please," Alena responded, going to sit down on the bricks, "I couldn't stand working under you again; quite honestly, I didn't like it. Don't worry, I'll find another place to work."

"So, you're not going back to the force?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"No; my fighting days are done." She said with a somber but relieved face.

"What about by night?" Bruce offered.

Alena gave him a surprised look, "Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't mind actually taking a partner out to fight crime? I thought you flew solo?"

"I guess," Bruce admitted, "You taught me to be able to trust people. And I'm very grateful for that."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. Just then, something came to her, "Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it done? Is _he_ dead?"

"Died the moment you two fell out of that window." Bruce pondered aloud.

"Hold on, I fell out a window?" she asked, surprised.

He didn't answer, but she didn't expect him to, "That must have been hard to see." She told him.

"It was. At that moment, I thought I'd failed you. Alena, before I saw you standing there, I thought I couldn't go on living. Without you in my life, I am a broken man full of pain and regret. Promise me to never ever leave my sight again."

Alena looked at him, and was about to speak, but he stopped her, "Wait!"

He stood up and got in front of her. Before she knew what was happening, Bruce bent down on one knee and took her hand in his and then asked her, "Alena Davencourt, I'm asking you for a promise. And this promise can never be altered or broken. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Alena, will you marry me?"

Smiling, Alena said, "I thought you'd never ask. I will!" She jumped up into his arms for his warm kiss. Afterwards, she whispered, "I love you so much!"

"And I love you Allie." He whispered back.

They kissed one last time before he led her up to the mansion. Suddenly, he had a thought, "You never answered my proposal!"

"Yeah I did!" Alena argued.

"No no! My other one! The one about you and I being partners. I don't know, we could call you Bat Woman or something! What do you say?"

Alena gave out a hearty laugh and replied to him, honestly, looking intently into his sea blue eyes, "Bruce, I'm through with fighting. I've gotten my vengeance and I've won the battle. I think I'll leave that open to whoever else comes along Batman's path."

He opened the back door for her and stated, "Alena, I don't think I'll ever let anyone else be apart of the team. You just watch. I'll be out there fighting crime, just flying solo like a robin!"


End file.
